Ed and the Deathly Hallows
by Harryswoman
Summary: Long awaited sequel to "Ed Elric and the Half-Blood Prince." Contains wedding of the century for the Amestrians, a search for Horcruxes, and a scary plan between Father and Voldemort. Also includes a dark turn of events during the search for the Horcruxes. M for adult situations. BROTHERHOOD/MANGA
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note #1:** I usually just post up five chapters at a time, but since this is New Years Eve and I haven't posted anything yet, I have decided to just post the first chapter of Ed and the Deathly Hallows anyway. I wanted to get Chapters 3, 4, and 5 finished first, but I guess y'all just have to do with this for now. And yes, that answers all of your questions about my state of being: Yes, Harryswoman is still alive. Happy New Year's, y'all, and enjoy this first chapter!

**Chapter One**

Heavy rain pelted the roof of the Central City Headquarters while a gloomy Ed sat in the office of General Roy Mustang. As Roy spoke, Ed had his chin propped up on hand as he looked past Roy out the window with unfocused eyes and a frown. Al was also in the office sitting across from his brother. Unlike his brother, though, Al was listening.

"Edward, are you listening to me?" Roy asked, putting down the file he was reading from. "Hagane no!"

Ed blinked and looked at Roy.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Were you even listening to me?" Roy asked.

Ed didn't answer. Roy sighed.

"Edward, just because your wedding is in a few days it doesn't mean -," Roy started.

"It's in seven days, 5 hours, and 23 minutes," Ed corrected.

Roy blinked.

"You sure are looking forward to getting married, aren't you?" Roy remarked.

"I'm scared shitless," Ed whispered.

"Then why are you keeping track?" Roy asked.

"Winry has been humming and keeping track that it's been rubbing off on me!" Ed burst out in hysterics. "She's been 'watching what she eats' and she's even put me on a diet so I could fit into my uniform! She – she's been yelling more than usual! She even yelled at me and Al for trying to spar yesterday at the park! And – and she yelled at us for eating steaks and burgers! I haven't had a bowl of stew or ramen ever since we left Hogwarts! She says there's too much sodium in it! She's gone fucking nuts!"

Roy blinked again and looked at Al, Al nodding in confirmation.

"Why don't you try to get the food you love from the mess hall?" Roy asked.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Ed snapped. "It's like she's paired up with the Devil!"

"Why do you say that?" Roy asked, an amused grin starting to form on his face as he propped his chin on his hand.

"Because every single fucking time I tried, something always happens to make me spill my food and there's always a shadow around when it happens!" Ed answered.

"So you think that Miss Rockbell, soon to be Mrs. Elric, made a deal with Pride so she can make sure that you don't make yourself fat?" Roy asked.

"There's no other – WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ed yelled.

Roy had burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?" Ed yelled again.

"Brother, calm down," Al sighed impatiently.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, DAMMIT!" Ed yelled at his brother.

Al sighed again and shook his head. Riza came in a moment later.

"What's all of this yelling about?" Riza asked.

Roy stopped laughing and looked at Riza, wiping tears from his eyes from his laughter. Ed and Al looked at Riza, Ed having an angry look on his face.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy wove off. "Edward is just freaking out about his upcoming wedding."

"It's natural for you to be getting cold feet, Edward," Riza said. "There's no need -."

"I'm not getting cold feet!" Ed snapped. "General Bastard is just making fun of me!"

"That's nothing new," Al muttered.

Ed glared at Al.

"You say something, Al?" Ed growled.

Al chuckled nervously as Ed continued to glare at him.

"Edward, just calm down, everything will be fine," Riza said.

"How can everything be just fine when Pride and Winry made a deal with each other?" Ed asked.

"What are you talking about?" Riza asked.

Al told her.

"Have you ever thought that it was just you tripping over your feet because you knew that Winry would be upset if you ate those things behind her back?" Riza asked. "And the shadow could be your own. Besides, Selim is in England until your and Winry's wedding."

"But – but he was on the train back!" Ed protested.

"Yes, he was, but Professor Snape came and got him a few days ago," Riza answered.

Ed gaped at her.

"You can't be serious!" Ed denied.

"It's true," Riza affirmed. "Another reason I came in here is because the Fuhrer is putting General Mustang in charge of your Bachelor Party."

"_What?_" Ed exclaimed. "Why? Al's my best man, not this guy who's useless in the rain!"

Roy frowned at Ed.

"I have no idea why Fuhrer Bradley decided this, but since -," Riza started.

"But I don't even _want _a Bachelor Party!" Ed protested. "That doesn't even make since! How can I be a bachelor if I'm engaged? There's no way in hell I'm gonna have one!"

Roy smirked.

"Sorry, Hagane no, we have to follow orders," Roy smirked. "It's gonna be one hell of a party."

He tossed the file to Ed who had caught it.

"You can read it at your apartment," Roy said. "Lucky bastard, getting an apartment as a wedding gift from the Fuhrer."

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I'M A SACRIFICE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ed yelled.

Then Ed stood and stormed out of the room, Al following after him. The two brothers walked in silence down the halls of Central Headquarters. As they did so, the lower ranked officers stopped what they were doing and saluted the brothers, angering Ed more and more. Ed started walking faster until he was out of the building. Al came out of the building a moment after Ed had to see Ed standing in the rain with his face turned up to the rain. Al went to Ed, instantly getting soaked himself.

"Alphonse, do you think…?" Ed started.

"Do I think what?" Al asked.

"Do you think it's stupid that Winry and I are getting married now?" Ed asked.

Al frowned for a moment in silence.

"Never mind," Ed muttered. "It's a stupid -."

"Brother, I don't think it's stupid," Al interrupted. "I think it's a good idea for you and Winry to get married now."

"But we may not even survive the Promised Day crap," Ed said.

"All the more reason to get married," Al said. "No regrets."

"Winry wants kids though," Ed said.

"That should give you determination to beat that Father bastard," Al scolded. "Besides, Winry will kill us for talking this way. Let's go home before we get sick. Winry would really kill us then."

Ed nodded.

"Let's catch a cab," Ed suggested. "If I get this file even wetter, Mustang will fry me. Unless I splash him with water…"

Al laughed. The two went out of the courtyard and out of the gate where Ed was instantly splashed by a passing car. Ed screamed in frustration. Al sighed as he hailed a cab. A cab came a moment later, letting the two brothers in. Al told the cabbie the address and the cabbie started driving.

"Hey, aren't you two the Elric brothers?" the cabbie asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered dryly.

"The wife and I are really looking forward to hearing the wedding on the radio," the cabbie told Ed. "I mean, the Hero of the People getting married to his childhood friend and sweetheart. It's a romance that this world needs with all the violence and all."

Ed blushed as Al grinned. A moment later, the cabbie stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Here you are, boys," the cabbie said. "No charge for the ride."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked. "Won't your boss get mad at you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," the cabbie wove off.

Ed sighed as he and Al exited the cab. A moment after the cab door closed, the cabbie noticed a couple of banknotes in the back seat. The cabbie looked at the backs of the Elric brothers, noticing the wallet of the elder brother peeking out of a pocket. The cabbie smiled and scooped the money up and drove off. Ed and Al got into the building and started climbing the stairs to their apartment.

"Brother, you're really kind," Al commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ed lied.

Al smiled. They climbed two flights of stairs and then went into the hallway of their floor. They went to the end of the hallway. Ed opened the door to their apartment and both boys went into the apartment.

"Winry, we're home!" Ed called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Winry called out. "You two get into dry clothes! You don't want to be getting sick now, do you?"

Ed scowled. He handed the file to Al, clapped his hands, and placed them on his chest. A flash of bluish-white light later, Ed was completely dry. Al gave the file back to Ed and copied his brother. Both brother's went into the dining room to go into the kitchen and were shocked to see…

"GREEDLING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ed yelled.

Greed/Ling turned and looked at Ed and Al.

"Hi!" greeted the boy.

"So you're Ling today!" Al said. "It's good to see you!"

"THE HELL IT IS!" Ed yelled.

"Yup!" Ling answered, ignoring Ed's yelling. "This sure is a nice place you got here! I was just telling that to your beautiful fiancée, Edward."

Ed growled, making Ling laugh. Winry came in a moment later, holding a tray of food.

"Edward, don't be so grumpy," Winry scolded.

"I'LL BE GRUMPY IF I WANT TO!" Ed snapped.

Winry scowled and put the tray onto the table. She then got a bowl of milk and put it on the floor.

"Pegasus!" Winry called.

Ed and Al turned when they heard a jingling noise and looked down and watched as Al's cat came to the dining room and go to his bowl of milk. Ed looked at the cat in horror as Al gasped in happiness.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO AL'S CAT?" Ed yelled at Winry.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Winry protested.

"JUST LOOK AT IT!" Ed yelled again, pointing at said cat.

Pegasus was wearing a miniature version of a military jacket and a miniature military hat with a small band to keep it on the cat's head.

"You've turned the poor bastard into a -!" Ed started.

"_KAWAII_!" Al gushed.

Ed gaped at Al. Al's face was lit up in delight.

"See, Al thinks Pegasus looks cute," Winry said, crossing her arms.

Ed growled and looked at Ling who was stuffing his face with food.

"So, what are you here for?" Ed asked. "Other than to stuff your face with _our_ food."

Ling pulled something out of his pants pocket and handed it to Ed.

"Can't you just tell me yourself, Ling?" Ed asked, as he handed the folder to Al so he could unfold it to read it. "I mean, you're right here."

"It's not from me this time," Ling said. "It's from Professor Snake."

"Why couldn't he send it to me via Owl?" Ed asked. "He could have also used Sara if he wanted to."

"He said it was because of Pride being around and he didn't want to take any chances," Ling explained.

"Or he's just being lazy," Ed muttered, looking at the letter. "But can't he also do that legil-thingy?"

"You mean Legimancy, Edward," Winry corrected.

"Whatever," Ed muttered. "Same thing."

He read the letter and frowned.

"What's it say?" Winry asked.

"It's just the date of when they're gonna move Harry to the safe house," Ed replied, shoving the letter into his pants pocket.

"When are they gonna do it?" Al asked.

"In a couple of days," Ed replied. "Don't see how it concerns us, you know? We're not allowed to leave the country until after the wedding."

"Maybe he just wants to keep us in the loop," Winry suggested.

Ed rolled his eyes. Ed grabbed a sandwich from the tray of food and took a bite of it. He noticed Winry looking at him.

"What?" Ed asked with his mouth full. "I'm hungry."

"I've been horrible to you, haven't I?" Winry asked.

Ed looked at her in confusion.

"Don't play stupid!" Winry snapped with tears in her eyes. "I've been acting like some sort of monster! I haven't let you eat your favorite foods or train with Alphonse."

Ed swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Aw, Winry, you're just nervous about the wedding," Ed excused.

"It's no excuse!" Winry said. "I promised myself I wouldn't act this way, and I broke my own promise!"

Ed sighed. He went to Winry and pulled her into a hug.

"It's all right, Win," Ed whispered into her ear. "I'm not mad."

"You should be," Winry sniffled.

"Hey, didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to cry unless it's tears of joy?" Ed reminded, slightly pulling away from Winry so he could wipe her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Winry nodded and Ed caught her mouth into a chaste kiss, breaking off when he and Winry heard Ling and Al clapping happily.

"Wow!" Ling cheered. "That was better than one of those cheesy dime novels!"

That was when Ed let go of Winry, grabbed Ling by his shirt collar, and threw him out of the apartment. Ed slammed the door closed afterwards.

"Hey!" Ling protested at the closed door. "Is this how you treat your friends?"

Inside Ling's mind, Greed laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ling asked.

"_You read those trashy dime novels?"_ Greed laughed.

"There was nothing else to do when you let me take over!" Ling complained.

Greed continued to laugh.

"Shut up!" Ling snapped.

Just then, someone opened their door and looked at him.

"Are you all right, young man?" the person asked.

Ling started and looked at the person.

"Uh, I'm fine!" Ling exclaimed.

Then Ling ran off.

"What a strange young man," the person muttered.

**Author's Note #2****:** Hey y'all, I hope you liked this first chapter. Sorry if I made the characters out of character. Has anyone read the omake chapters of FMA or saw the 4-koma theater shorts on Youtube? I think I may have accidentally made this chapter a little like those. Anyway, I hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note #1:** Here's Chapter Two! I thought I should give you a New Year's present. Chapter Three might take a little while to post up because I'm still writing on it. Hope you like this!

**Chapter Two**

Two men sat at opposite ends of a long table, both seemingly quiet. They were the same, but were also different. On one end was Father, the head of the Homunculi, who had tanned skin and golden hair and eyes. He was dressed in Grecian style clothes with his long hair down. He had his chin propped up on his hand. On the other end of the table sat Voldemort, head of the Death Eaters, pale as death itself. He had no hair and had eyes as red as scarlet with slit pupils and nostrils that resembled a snakes. Voldemort was dressed in dark robes. The room was empty except for these two beings.

"Why have you not killed the Malfoy boy?" Father had finally asked in a bored tone.

"Because he is still of use to me, Father," Voldemort answered in his high and cold voice, twirling the wand he had taken from Lucius Malfoy earlier that evening. "Besides, if I had killed him, then I would lose valuable…"

"Pawns?" Father completed.

Voldemort chuckled.

"You could say that," Voldemort said. "Although, I do suspect that they would turn on me at a moment's notice…"

"That is why you need to teach them that they are disposable," Father said. "Is that not why you so eagerly joined my cause when you sought me out? So you could have indispensable followers?"

"Don't forget…immortality once I defeat Harry Potter," Voldemort reminded.

"Of course," Father replied. "Of course…though, I do not understand why you humans put so much stock in these so-called predictions. You do realize that these predictions only come true when you act upon hearing them."

"I realize that now, Father, but I must finish what has been started," Voldemort said.

"If you must," Father sighed.

"If I may ask, Father, but why do you want just the Muggles?" Voldemort asked.

"You will need people to dictate over, do you not?" Father asked. "You would have just killed the Muggles first anyway, would you not?"

"Yes, you do have a point," Voldemort said.

"Of course I do," Father said. "I have to take my leave now."

Then Father rose from his chair.

"Pride will stay in my place," Father instructed. "He will be gone on the thirtieth for Edward Elric's wedding, but he will return afterwards."

"Of course," Voldemort said.

"Do you think…you will get it done tomorrow?" Father asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Voldemort asked.

"Just do not make yourself look foolish," Father said.

Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked down at Pride who was guarding the door.

"Did anybody come by?" Father asked.

"Of course not, Father," Pride answered. "They're all still sleeping. Do not worry though, I'm watching them. Does Voldemort know of your full plans?"

"No, and I'd rather keep it that way," Father replied. "Ridding this and our world of foolish humans is no one's business but ours."

Pride grinned.

Miles away, Edward Elric bolted awake and sat up in bed, breathing hard. He put a hand over his face. He sighed, trying to calm himself. Ed didn't understand, though. He knew that Voldemort and Harry shared a connection, but why was he, Ed, able to dream about Father? Ed looked to his left and saw Winry sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't woken Winry up. Ed gently got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He picked up the phone, sighing again. He grudgingly called a number he hadn't wanted to. Ed put the receiver up to his ear. A few rings later, the sleepy voice of Pinako answered the phone.

"Rockbell Auto-mail," Pinako answered.

"Sorry for calling this late, Granny," Ed apologized at once.

"Ed?" Pinako asked. "What do you want at this late of night? It better be good for you to interrupt my beauty sleep, shrimp."

"I need to speak to Hohenheim," Ed answered.

"That old geezer was sleeping like a log when I passed his room," Pinako said. "I doubt I'd be able to wake him – gyaaah! –"

Hohenheim had snuck up behind Pinako and got the phone from her.

"What's wrong, son?" Hohenheim asked, chuckling as Pinako swore under her breath while going back to bed.

Ed was silent for a moment.

"Edward?" Hohenheim asked again.

"I—I had a dream about that bearded bastard," Ed finally answered.

"It's natural to have night-," Hohenheim started.

"It wasn't an ordinary nightmare!" Ed interrupted. "I should have never -."

"Tell me about the dream, Edward," Hohenheim interrupted this time.

Ed told him the dream. Hohenheim was silent for a moment.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"You might have dreamed about him the same reason that Harry has dreams about Voldemort, Edward," Hohenheim replied.

"But -!" Ed protested.

"Let me finish," Hohenheim interrupted. "Father was created using my blood, which you and Alphonse share. And the homunculi are created by Father, so you boys are like the homunculi's family."

"FAMILY?" Ed burst out.

"Yes, family," Hohenheim answered.

"So you mean I have to deal with this until Father or me is dead?" Ed asked.

"Probably," Hohenheim replied. "But Father is also probably trying to get underneath your skin."

"That's a lot of probablies," Ed muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll kick his ass, Edward," Hohenheim assured.

"How do you know that for sure?" Ed asked.

"We don't but we can hope, can't we?" Hohenheim said.

"Yeah," Ed muttered again.

"Get some sleep, son," Hohenheim said.

"Yeah, you too," Ed bade.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Hohenheim said.

"Dad, I'm not a child," Ed scowled.

"I know, but you should be glad that you aren't staying here," Hohenheim whispered. "I think Pinako has it in for me because there are bedbugs in my bed."

"Don't be stupid," Ed scowled. "You just got fleas from Den."

Then Ed hung up the phone. Hohenheim looked at the phone in bewilderment.

"But humans don't get fleas," Hohenheim muttered. "At least I don't think they do."

"Face it, Hohenheim, you've got fleas," Pinako said at Hohenheim's shoulder.

Hohenheim jumped and hang up the phone.

"Pinako, I thought -?" Hohenheim said.

"I was when I heard you accusing me of putting bedbugs in your bed!" Pinako snapped. "How dare you accuse me of that? Besides, you have been at that school for almost a year where all of those animals roam around without some sort of flea control!"

"Sorry," Hohenheim apologized. "But I can't have fleas…"

"You do, face it," Pinako said. "Now go back to bed."

Then Pinako went to go back to bed.

"The Rockbell women sure are dangerous," Hohenheim muttered.

"Damn right!" Pinako shouted.

Hohenheim sighed.

Ed went back to his and Winry's room and got back into bed beside her. He put an arm around Winry. Winry snuggled close to Ed and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ed answered, quietly. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"I woke up when I didn't feel you in bed next to me," Winry said. "Who were you talking to?"

"I just had to talk to Dad," Ed said.

"In the middle of the night?" Winry asked.

"It's not important, okay?" Ed scowled. "Just go back to sleep."

"Sorry, Edward," Winry apologized.

"What are you apologizing about?" Ed asked.

"That I let Fleur talk me into having the wedding after I finished Hogwarts," Winry answered.

"Don't worry about it, Winry," Ed comforted.

"You wanted to get married _after_ the Father and Voldemort thing, Ed," Winry went on. "It's just that -."

"Didn't I say not to worry about it, Winry?" Ed interrupted. "Besides, Winry, if it's getting too stressful for you, then we can go ahead and elope. That way we wouldn't have to return the gifts since we still get married."

"Edward," Winry scowled. "We can't do that! We invested a lot of time and energy into it."

"All right, then stop bitchin' about it, okay?" Ed said.

"Fine, then," Winry said.

"Go to sleep," Ed whispered. "We just have a few more days until our wedding. You don't want to have dark circles under your eyes, do you?"

Winry smiled, kissing Ed on the lips. She then snuggled into Ed's chest and sighed. Winry then went back to sleep. A few moments later, Ed went to sleep with a smile on his face. The next morning, Ed woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He got out of bed, went to the bathroom, washed his hands, put his hair up into a ponytail, washed his hands again, and then went into the dining room to see Al sitting at the table while holding Pegasus who was not, to Pegasus' relief, wearing the military uniform made for him. Al was already dressed in his day clothes.

"Good morning, Brother," Al greeted.

"Hey, Al," Ed said. "Sleep well?"

"Yup!" Al answered.

"That's good," Ed said.

Then he went to the kitchen where Winry was wearing a pink apron over her clothes while she made breakfast. Ed was still only wearing pajama bottoms since the building they lived in didn't have air conditioning. He hugged Winry from behind, startling her.

"Edward!" Winry scolded. "Be careful! You almost made me – EW! – you're so sweaty, Ed! You could at least take a shower."

Ed chuckled in her ear.

"Take a shower with me?" Ed asked.

"Not a chance, Ed," Winry scowled. "We've just got a few more days until the wedding and then we can make love all you want."

"Is that a promise?" Ed asked.

Winry turned the stove off for a moment and turned in Ed's arms.

"It's a promise," Winry answered.

"Good," Ed growled, catching Winry's mouth in a rough kiss.

They made out for a few moments until Winry finally pushed him off.

"Take a cold shower," Winry gasped.

Ed smirked at her and went to do as told.

"I don't think you'll make it until your wedding," Al commented. "You know, since you can barely keep your hands off of each other."

"Be quiet or I'll burn your food!" Winry snapped, her face red as she turned the stove back on.

"I wouldn't mind that," Al said.

Winry looked at Al with a confused look on her face.

"The char taste makes it taste unique," Al explained.

Winry shook her head.

"You're so weird," Winry commented.

Al chuckled.

"There's three days left until the wedding," Winry said. "I think we can wait that long."

"It's not really long, though, is it?" Al said, leaning back in his chair as he scratched Pegasus behind the ears.

"No, it's not," Winry agreed quietly.

"Are you scared?" Al asked.

"Why would I be scared?" Winry asked.

"I could hear you and Brother talking last night," Al admitted, sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," Winry replied after a moment's silence. "You can't help it if you have super hearing now. I guess I am a little nervous, but that's only natural, right?"

"Yeah, it is only natural," Al said. "Besides, if you two had decided to elope, I wouldn't mind. I thought you two would have eloped in the first place. You know, with how Ed really isn't the romantic type. He still hasn't -"

"Still hasn't what?" Winry asked, noticing Al's sudden silence.

She looked over at Al, who was now preoccupied with scratching underneath Pegasus' chin.

"Alphonse, you better stop leaning in your chair, you could fall and crack your head open," Winry scolded. "We both know that Ed wouldn't want that to happen to you. And what was it that you were about to say about Ed?"

Al stopped leaning his chair back.

"You and Brother would kill me if I told you," Al said. "And then you would kill Brother."

"What did he do?" Winry asked, taking a wrench out of her apron pocket. "Tell me, and I might make it painless."

"Might make what painless?" Ed asked, coming back into the dining room.

Al and Winry didn't say anything as they looked at Ed. Ed was wearing a pair of black pants and a red muscle shirt. He had a towel around his neck that he had obviously just used to try to towel dry his long, golden hair that went passed his shoulders down to the middle of his back. He was, of course, barefoot.

Winry put her wrench back into her apron pocket and went back to preparing breakfast.

"It's nothing," Winry said. "Did you two ever get that case solved?"

"Case?" Ed asked. "Oh, yeah, we got it done yesterday. We just gotta get our reports in today so we can concentrate on the wedding stuff we gotta finish up."

"Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, Winry?" Ed asked.

"Do you have your wedding vows written yet?" Winry asked.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," Ed grinned.

Winry frowned at Ed.

"You've spent too much time with Fred and George," Winry scowled. "And how are you going to wear your hair for our wedding?"

"A ponytail, I guess," Ed answered. "Did you want me to wear a braid?"

"No, your ponytail will be better," Winry answered. "It makes you look more mature."

"I am mature!" Ed protested.

Winry rolled her eyes as she plated the breakfast and put the dishes of food onto the table.

"Alphonse, put Pegasus down and wash up," Winry said. "Ed, put that towel away and sit at the table."

Ed shrugged and done as told.

**Author's Note #2****:** I hope you liked this chapter! As I said before, Chapter 3 will take a little while since I'm still working on it. I'm trying to make this more 'Elric-centered' than Harry Potter-centered. That's why you haven't seen Harry Potter and gang yet. Wish me luck! Oh! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow! Third update in a row! I'm surprised with myself. I thought I should post this before I change it for the thousandth time! LOL I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Chapter Three**

After breakfast that morning, Ed and Al went to Central City Headquarters to turn in their written reports on the case that they had solved the day before to General Mustang. Both brothers put the reports on Mustang's desk at the same time.

"You seem normal today, FullMetal," Roy commented.

"I am normal, General Useless-in-the-rain," Ed scowled.

Al rolled his eyes.

"You could have fooled me on how you acted the other day," Roy said.

Ed's temple ticked.

"Could we not talk about that?" Ed grumbled.

"Not talk about what?" asked Havoc as he came into the office.

Ed and Al turned to see Havoc coming in with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth with a file in his hand.

"What do you have there, Lieutenant?" Al asked.

"Oh, just papers for General Mustang to sign before we take off for your wedding," Havoc shrugged off. "I can't wait for that Bachelor Party; Mustang throws a pretty neat one."

"I don't want a stupid Bachelor Party," Ed muttered.

"Sorry, FullMetal, but since it's directly from the Fuhrer, you have to have one," Roy said.

Ed groaned.

"When is it going to be?" Ed asked.

"After the rehearsal dinner," Roy answered.

"Great, now let's go, Al," Ed said.

Then Ed left the office. Al shrugged at Roy and then left after his brother. Ed and Al didn't talk to each other until they reached the apartment. Ed went to unlock the door to find it already unlocked. He and Al looked at each other and then went in. As they went into the living room, they saw Winry sitting on the sofa next to a man in a white suit and purple tie. There was a white fedora on the coffee table in front of them. Winry was showing the man pictures.

"Moving pictures?" the man asked, picking up a picture. "It's definitely fascinating. Is this Edward?"

Winry laughed, looking at the picture the man showed her.

"Yeah, he slept a lot when he had nothing to do there," Winry answered. "He didn't think anybody was going to take a picture of him while he was sleeping on the sofa. I think that was his favorite sofa."

"Winry, who is this?" Ed asked.

Winry and the man looked up from the pictures.

"Ed, Al, you're back!" Winry said. "I wasn't expecting you two to come back so soon!"

"General Mustang didn't want anything from us except for our reports," Ed explained. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh!" Winry said. "This is -."

"I'll introduce myself, Miss Winry," the man interrupted. "Hello, you two. My name is Solf J. Kimblee. I'm the Red Lotus Alchemist. I've heard so much about you."

"Kimblee?" Ed asked. "Weren't you imprisoned for -?"

"I was wrongly accused and finally set free," Kimblee interrupted. "Now, this young lady has said that you two are getting married in a few days."

"Yeah, it's all over the place," Ed muttered.

"I have been sent here on business," Kimblee said. "Your lovely fiancée has been keeping me company by telling me great stories of you three going to a magical school and showing me pictures as well."

"What kind of business?" Ed asked.

"If you would sit down, then I can tell you," Kimblee replied.

"Winry, do you wanna get us something -?" Ed started.

"It includes Miss Rockbell as well," Kimblee interrupted.

Ed growled. Ed took off his coat and put it on the coat hanger. Al followed his brother's actions and then they both sat down. Ed sat by Winry as Al sat in an armchair.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Kimblee asked.

"Gladly," Ed muttered.

"As you all know, tonight is when Harry Potter will be getting moved to a safe house," Kimblee stated. "Edward, we know you are getting bored by being stuck here, but it is important for you to stay in Central City. We don't want you getting injured just a few days before your wedding now, do you?"

"Get on with it, Kimblee," Ed ground out.

"I'm getting to it, Edward, just calm down," Kimblee said. "Now, we all know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are idiots and will fail at their attempt to kill Harry Potter. After the weddings, yours and Bill Weasleys', Harry Potter is going to look for the Horcruxes. Am I correct?"

"How do you know about the Horcruxes?" Ed asked.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Edward," Kimblee replied.

"Pride," Al said. "He must have overheard us in the common room."

"Anyway," Kimblee continued, "you, Edward, are being ordered to help Harry, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley look for those Horcruxes."

"What?" Ed asked. "Why?"

"Voldemort is a dangerous being that we can't have around," Kimblee explained. "Besides, he is a hypocrite. He says that he believes anybody who isn't a pureblood is dirty and no good, but he is a half-blood. So technically, he is dirty and no good himself by his standards. I don't believe it matters if you're a 'Muggle-born' or a pureblood. What should matter is if you're powerful or if you're just plain weak."

"How do I factor in, Mister Kimblee?" Winry asked.

"You are to stay at St. Mungo's where you will be protected," Kimblee answered, putting a hand on Winry's shoulder. "If we need you here though, you will be transported here. Now, my superiors will say that you need not try to save the lives of our foes, but I disagree with that. As a daughter of the two greatest doctors Rockbell, I believe it is your duty to save everybody you can because that's what doctors are here for."

Winry nodded.

"What about me?" Al asked.

"You will go with Edward to look for the Horcruxes," Kimblee replied. "We don't want you brothers to be separated."

"Why?" Ed asked.

"You will know when the time comes," Kimblee replied.

He pulled a leaflet out of his coat and gave it to Ed.

"What is this?" Ed asked.

"It is a schedule of events for the rehearsal and the wedding day," Kimblee answered.

Ed groaned. Winry took the leaflet from Ed and started to look over it.

"The rehearsal and rehearsal dinner will be the day before the wedding," Kimblee continued, crossing his arms. "Do you have the wedding rings?"

"They're in the Gringotts Bank for safekeeping," Winry replied. "We didn't think we should have them at school with us."

"And you are right," Kimblee said. "But since you aren't in Hogwarts right now, I will have arrangements made to have them back to you by tomorrow noon."

"You're not going to kill anybody, are you?" Al asked.

"Of course not," Kimblee answered. "Just don't you worry about it. If I may, may I use your restroom?"

"No," Ed and Al answered.

"Down the hall, first door on the left," Winry answered.

"Thank you, Miss Rockbell," Kimblee said.

Then Kimblee stood up and went to the bathroom. Ed and Al turned on Winry.

"Why did you let him use our bathroom?" Ed asked.

"He could -!" Al started.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Winry interrupted. "He's just using the toilet. It's not like he's going to tamper with our medicines."

"How do you know that he's not, Winry?" Ed asked.

"You read too many mystery books," Winry wove off.

"I don't read mystery books!" Ed protested.

"Well, you shouldn't start reading them," Winry said.

"What if he manipulates your birth control pills?" Ed asked.

"I'll know," Winry shrugged.

"Will you really?" Al asked.

"Of course I will!" Winry defended. "Granny has made them for me ever since I turned 12!"

"Twelve?" Ed asked. "But we've started our…uh…relationship at 13!"

Winry blushed.

"Granny started making them for me then because of my monthly -!" Winry started.

"All right, all right, all right!" Ed interrupted, waving his hands frantically in front of him, blushing violently. "I don't need to know all of that girly stuff!"

"You do too!" Winry insisted. "Especially when we decide to start a family, Edward!"

"Fine!" Ed snapped. "Just don't keep talkin' about it!"

"You can be so immature!" Winry snapped, putting the leaflet of paper aside.

"What did you say?" Ed demanded.

"You heard what I said!" Winry said.

Just then, Kimblee came back into the living room.

"You have a beautiful bathroom," Kimblee complimented.

"Thank you," Winry said.

"I must be going now," Kimblee said, picking his fedora up from the coffee table. "It was nice meeting you -."

Pegasus came running into the room and was about to attack Kimblee until Al hurriedly snatched the cat up. Pegasus hissed, spat, and pawed out at Kimblee. Kimblee glared at Pegasus and then smiled.

"Be sure to try to teach your cat some manners, Alphonse," Kimblee advised.

"Just leave and you won't have to worry about his manners," Al warned.

Then Kimblee turned and left the apartment. A few minutes later, Pegasus calmed down.

"Are you all right, Pegasus?" Al asked the cat calmly.

Pegasus looked up at his master and then licked Al's arm.

"I'm glad," Al said. "Brother, will you please check the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Ed answered.

Then Ed stood and went to the bathroom.

"I've never seen Pegasus act that way before," Winry admitted.

"That's why I asked Brother to check the bathroom," Al said. "Pegasus is half-Kneazle like Crookshanks and they know when people are up to something sleazy."

Ed came back into the living room.

"Nothing's different," Ed announced. "You need to check these first, though."

Ed tossed a clear bottle with a cork top to Winry. Winry caught the bottle. She opened it up and poured the contents into her hand. Winry examined the pills closely and counted them. After she was finished, she put the pills back into the bottle and re-corked it.

"They're fine," Winry said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Good," Ed said.

Then he went and took the pill bottle back into the bathroom. He came back a moment later and sat next to Winry.

"I don't want him back in this apartment," Ed said. "From now until we start our honeymoon, I'll always be here by your side."

"Thank you, Edward, but I'll be fine," Winry said. "Besides, you won't be by my side the night before our wedding."

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"Because you'll be having a bachelor party!" Winry yelled, hitting Ed on the head with her wrench.

"Dammit, woman!" Ed yelled. "You don't have to try to kill me! And how the hell did you find out about it anyway?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out about it!" Winry yelled. "The point is that you didn't tell me about it!"

"I didn't because I was gonna try to get out of it!" Ed yelled back.

As Ed and Winry yelled at each other, Al could only watch on in apprehension.

"Do you want me to feed you, Pegasus?" Al asked a few moments later.

Pegasus meowed.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen to get you some food," Al said.

Then Al stood and went to the kitchen with Pegasus in his arms to find some food for the feline.

**Author's Note #2:** I hope y'all liked this chapter! I wanted to have Kimblee incorporated somehow in the fanfiction, and I thought why not just have him come in this way? Anyway, I hope you liked this! :D

******Author's Note#3:** I just had to change a certain thing. I had a bit of writer's block, and I'm hoping this change will help get rid of it. Thanks for being patient with me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi, y'all! Sorry for taking so long on updating! I know it's no excuse, but I was just so busy with work, and I had a bit of writer's block. That's why I changed a bit of the last chapter. Luckily, I'm on FMLA leave right now because of a surgery I had to have. So hopefully, I can get a couple of more chapters churned out this week! Please bear with me about this chapter. I don't really know that much about wedding rehearsals and how it all works with weddings except for what I've researched and saw on television. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The wedding rings were delivered on the spot at noon the next day. Soon after receiving them, Winry gave the pouch to Al.

"Don't worry, I'll keep these safe, Winry," Al promised.

"I know you will," Winry smiled.

Then Al went to his room to put the rings up. Winry went to the dining room where Ed was going over the list of events on the rehearsal day and wedding day.

"An hour for wedding pictures?" Ed asked.

"Yes, we have to have pictures to remember the day by," Winry replied, sitting by Ed. "You know, when we get old and ugly."

"You know we won't get ugly," Ed remarked, looking up at Winry, smirking. "We're too hot for that."

Winry scowled and rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm right, Winry," Ed grinned. "You wouldn't be marrying me if I were ugly, would you?"

"Looks aren't everything, Ed," Winry pointed out. "Besides, it was your height that was the issue. But you're taller than me now, so it's not an issue anymore."

Ed was silent for a moment. He frowned for a moment and then went back to looking at the list of events. His brow rose a moment later.

"What?" Winry asked.

"They even have our reception planned out for us," Ed replied. "Dancing, eating, dancing, reception activities…reception activities?"

"Throwing the bouquet, tossing the garter belt, that sort of stuff," Al said, coming into the dining room.

Ed and Winry looked up at Al.

"How come you know that stuff, and I don't?" Ed asked.

"Because I overheard Mom talking with Aunt Sara about a wedding when we were kids," Al answered, sitting opposite Ed and Winry. "I don't know who they were talking about though."

Ed frowned again. Winry pinched Ed's cheek.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Quit frowning so much, Ed, you're gonna get frown lines," Winry smiled. "You're too young to get them."

Ed scowled as he brushed Winry's hand away.

"Tossing the garter, huh?" Ed asked. "That's the thing that goes on your thigh, right, Win?"

Winry blushed. Ed smirked.

"So, I get to touch your thigh in front of everyone, huh?" Ed asked. "That sounds pretty kinky to me. Besides our wedding night and getting married, I think that's the part of the wedding I'll be looking forward to the most."

Winry scowled.

"You are such a pervert!" Winry snapped.

Winry got up from the table and stormed off into the living room.

"What?" Ed asked, looking innocently at Al. "Was it something I said?"

Al rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother," Al muttered.

The next couple of days went by in a hurry. The military headquarters was buzzing as everybody tried to get everything done by the wedding day, Ed and Winry had to go over the last details with the wedding planner, and the Weasleys and other guests for the wedding from the Wizarding world had to be fetched by Hohenheim to be brought to Central City. It was now the rehearsal for the wedding and reception, and Ed had yet to write his vows to Winry.

"Do we really have to have a stupid rehearsal thing?" Ed muttered while sitting in one of the chairs for the wedding guests.

"Calm down, Edward," Roy said. "Pretty soon, this rehearsal will be over and we concentrate on more important things."

Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, Gracia, Elysia, Roy, Havoc, Ginny, Gabrielle, and Hermione were all already at the ceremony hall. They were just waiting on Fuhrer Bradley.

"What could be more important than the rehearsal besides the actual wedding?" Hermione asked.

Ed frowned. Gracia looked at the expression on Ed's face and the grinning expression on Roy's face and the angry expression on Winry's face. Her eyes lit up in realization.

"What is it, Mommy?" Elysia asked.

"A bachelor party," Havoc answered for Gracia, grinning. "General Mustang throws the best ones."

"A stag party?" Ginny asked. "Why in the world would you be throwing one when it would be Al's responsibility to throw one for Edward?"

"Because it was an order from me, young lady," Fuhrer Bradley said as he strode into the hall with his hands behind his back. "I knew that young Alphonse wouldn't be throwing one for Edward, and I thought that Edward should have that experience."

Everyone turned to look at Fuhrer Bradley as he strode up the aisle to the front and then faced them.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Bradley apologized. "Something just happened to come up right when I was about to leave."

'_Probably a meeting with that bearded bastard,'_ Ed thought, still frowning.

"Well, let's just get this over with already," Ed grumbled, standing up.

"That's the spirit!" Bradley laughed.

He told everyone what places to take. Ed, Al, Havoc, and Roy stood at the altar area by Bradley while Gabrielle, Hermione, Ginny, Elysia, and Winry stood in a line by the door with Pinako by Winry's right side. Gracia was sitting in her seat as she watched on.

"Okay, Gabrielle, you can start them off," Bradley instructed.

"Yes, sir," Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle started walking up the aisle followed by Hermione and then by Ginny. Elysia skipped up the aisle.

"I will ask everyone to stand up for the bride at this point," Bradley said.

Gracia stood as Winry and Pinako walked up by the aisle. They got to the front.

"Okay, this is where I ask who gives this girl away in marriage," Bradley instructed. "And that's where you, Mrs. Rockbell, say 'I do', all right?"

"Gotcha," Pinako said.

"Then you go sit down at your seat," Bradley instructed.

Pinako did so and sat by Gracia who had just sat back down.

"Children sure do grow up fast," Gracia commented.

"They sure do," Pinako replied.

"Then comes the part where I say that we're gathered for the wonderful union of these two lovebirds," Bradley laughed, while putting each hand on Ed and Winry's shoulders as they blushed. "Edward, Miss Rockbell, face each other. Now I'll be asking you both if you take each other to be joined in marriage. You'll both say 'I do' and then will come where I'll talk about the two of you. And then come the vows. Now, you both have your vows written, correct?"

"Yes, I've finished them a while back ago," Winry answered.

"Good girl," Bradley said. "Edward?"

Ed scowled.

"Of course I've got them done," Ed lied, looking away.

"In other words, no he doesn't," Havoc snickered.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Is this true, Edward?" Winry asked.

Winry stared at Ed with a serious look.

"I've got it all under control," Ed promised. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, since we've got that settled, let's move on, shall we?" said Bradley. "After that is the exchanging of the rings, me pronouncing you man and -."

"Husband and wife," Winry corrected.

"Excuse me?" Bradley asked.

"I want it to be pronounced 'husband and wife' not 'man and wife' when Ed and I are married tomorrow," Winry replied. "I mean, Edward is technically a man already since he's 18 and been through a lot of things that…anyway, Edward is already a man. When we marry, he'll become my husband and I his wife. Man and wife sound too possessive too."

Bradley blinked and laughed.

"I guess you've given this a lot of thought then, haven't you?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, I have," Winry answered.

"Very well," Bradley said. "Then I will pronounce you both husband and wife. Afterwards, is Edward kissing you, Miss Rockbell. And then, I will introduce you to everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Miss Rockbell?"

"No, I don't," Winry answered, blushing.

"Then the guests will go to the reception hall for the 'cocktail hour' while the wedding party takes pictures," Bradley informed. "Now, let's go into the reception hall where the reception will be and where we will have the rehearsal dinner shortly."

Then everyone followed Bradley to the reception hall. There were a hundred tables each on the left and right side of the room. A table for the bride, groom, wedding party, Pinako, and Gracia was settled before a long platform that was there for the band and the speech givers. There was also, of course, a space for the dancing and festivities.

"Wow!" Elysia chimed. "It's so big!"

"Eet iz pretty," Gabrielle complimented.

"The place settings and decorations will be completed by tomorrow," Bradley said. "The food for this dinner will be served in just a few minutes. Edward, I assume you and Miss Rockbell have gone over the details for the reception tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, we have," Ed said.

"Good, then you can fill them in on what's on the list," Bradley said. "I've got a meeting I almost forgot about. I hope you have a wonderful evening. Lieutenants Hawkeye and Catalina will be here in an hour to fetch you for your Bachelorette Party, Miss Rockbell. Have fun at your parties."

Then he left, Winry and Ed gaping after him.

"WHAT?" Ed yelled. "A BACHELORETTE PARTY? B-BUT YOU'RE ENGAGED TO ME -!"

"Actually, Chief, 'bachelor' and 'bachelorette' means unmarried man or woman," Havoc pointed out, patting Ed on the shoulder. "I still can't get used to you being as tall as we are."

"WELL, GET USED TO IT!" Ed yelled.

Havoc laughed.

"You've still got that _short_ temper of yours!" Havoc laughed.

Ed screamed in frustration.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ed yelled.

He was about to start to beat up Havoc, but Al held Ed back. Pinako rolled her eyes.

"Oh, grow up, Edward!" Pinako snapped.

"I AM GROWN UP!" Ed yelled.

Just then, Winry got out her wrench and hit Ed with it. Ed got out of Al's hold and turned on Winry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ed snapped.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD, THAT'S WHY!" Winry snapped back.

Ed growled, straightening his blazer. He was wearing a pair of green cargo pants, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, and of course a black blazer. Ed was also wearing his usual combat boots. Ed's hair was up in a ponytail instead of a braid. He went over to the head table and sat down in one of the seats. The others went to sit down as well. A few moments later, people came in to deliver the drinks and food. They left a moment later.

"Are you nervous at all?" Hermione asked, a few moments after they started eating.

"A little bit, but it's nothing to be really scared about," Winry replied.

"What about you, Edward?" Hermione asked.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Ed asked, taking a bite of steak.

"Well, you are going to be professing your love to Winry tomorrow," Ginny pointed out. "We all know how you are about being romantic with Winry in public. You lash out at everybody who stares."

"I DO NOT!" Ed yelled.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous, Edward," Gracia said, Ed looking up at her. "When Maes and I were getting married, he was a bundle of nerves."

Ed frowned, Gracia noticing.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward," Gracia comforted. "Besides, that's just the type of man he was. Let's focus on you and Winry, all right? Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"We're going to Xing for two weeks, and then we'll be going to Rush Valley for another two weeks," Ed replied.

"Ware are zose places?" Gabrielle asked.

"Xing is a country to Amestris' east," Ed replied. "They specialize in a medicinal form of Alchemy called Alkehestry. Rush Valley is a city in the southern part of Amestris that's -."

"That's the homeland of Auto-mail!" Winry gushed. "It'll be so exciting! I can't wait until I can see all of the different kinds of Auto-mail!"

"Auto-mail junkie," Ed scoffed.

"Alchemy geek," Winry retorted.

"How will you get to those places?" Havoc asked. "It takes about two or three days by train to Rush Valley, and it takes about a week to get to Xing."

"We're gonna Apparate there," Ed answered. "I don't want to waste some of our honeymoon on the stupid train. The wedding planner should've made our reservations by now."

"Yes, he did," Winry confirmed. "It's at the apartment."

"Good," Ed replied.

"What's Apparition?" Elysia asked.

"It's where you transport yourself from one place to another," Hermione explained. "Only people who are 17 and older can do it."

"That sounds neat!" Elysia chimed. "I can't wait until I'm able to do that!"

"We'll see, Elysia," Gracia said. "We'll see."

"I'm going to make a toast," Al said, everyone turning to him.

"Aw, Al, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Nope," Al smiled, raising his glass. "To Brother and Winry, may tomorrow be a great day!"

Everyone rose their glasses, Ed and Winry blushing.

**Author's Note:** Hi again, everyone! I hope you've liked this chapter! If it seems too out of character or gushy, I'm sorry. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't accept flaming. Review please! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Here's chapter five! I just finished it, so I hope you like it! Oh, a couple of warnings: one for language, and the other for embarrassing hilarious-ness!

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Ed opened his eyes to a bright light shining into his eyes. He moaned while squeezing his eyes shut. That's when he snapped his eyes open. His aching gold eyes surveyed the room he was in. Ed saw that he was lying on a black, leather sofa. He also saw that Havoc was lying on another sofa opposite him. The room was a void of any decoration and resembled Roy's office. Ed's eyes wandered over to the armchair where he saw Roy sleeping with his head hanging back and his mouth open. An insulting smell reached his nose. He curled it in disgust as he sat up on the sofa. He put both feet onto the ground as he held his face in his hands.

"It's about time you woke up, Brother," Al said, coming into the living room with a glass of foul smelling liquid.

"Al, stop shouting," Ed groaned.

"I'm not shouting, Ed," Al retorted. "You've just got a hangover since you drank too much last night."

"Why aren't you moanin' and groanin' then?" Ed asked.

"Because I was the designated driver, that's why," Al replied. "Here, drink."

Ed looked up at Al, who was holding out the glass. The glass contained a liquid that looked orangey-red.

"What's in it?" Ed asked.

"It's best that you don't know," Al answered.

Ed groaned, taking the drink and smelling it.

"Ugh…it smells disgusting," Ed complained.

"Just drink it," Al scowled.

As Ed started drinking the foul-smelling liquid, a groan came from Havoc. Al turned to look at Havoc who pulled the sheet that was covering him over his head.

"Ugh, somebody turn the lights out," Havoc groaned.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, but I can't turn the sun off," Al grinned.

"Being cheerful like that should be illegal," Havoc groaned.

"When I become Fuhrer, that's the first thing I'm going to do," Roy groaned, waking up and rubbing his neck. "Aw, hell, my neck. Why the hell did you let me sleep here, Alphonse?"

"Because it's what you get for getting completely drunk," Al replied.

"This is my house, Alphonse," Roy pointed out. "And why did you have to let Edward have the sofa?"

"Because he's my brother," Al answered. "Besides, have you tried lifting Ed? He's heavy!"

"Here, Al," Ed said, holding out the nearly empty glass. "I can't drink anymore. And I'm not that heavy."

Al turned and took the glass, rolling his eyes at Ed's whining.

"It didn't bother you before," Havoc pointed out.

"I was armor then," Al pointed out in return.

"Oh, yeah," Havoc muttered.

"How did we get home?" Roy asked, his hand now over his face.

"I drove us," Al answered. "I chose to be the designated driver. It's a good thing, too, because you three were smashed."

"I told you Roy throws one hell of a bachelor party," Havoc chuckled.

"Hey, Alphonse, do you have any more of that hangover cure?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I've made plenty enough," Al answered.

Al went back into the kitchen and came back out with two more glasses of the hangover cure.

"Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Brother?" Al asked after giving Roy and Havoc the drinks.

"Did I really say what I think I said last night?" Ed asked, covering his face again.

"Which one?" Al asked. "'Get away from me, woman, I'm getting married tomorrow' or 'Havoc and General Shithead, I only used a couple of condoms because Winry and I have better sex than old geezers and rip 'em up'? And there was also the part about with you and Winry -"

Al stopped talking as Havoc and Roy snickered into their glasses as Ed groaned.

"Oh…holy fuckin' shit," Ed swore.

"Alphonse, how did you know how to make this hangover cure?" Roy asked, looking at Al.

"I called Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al answered.

"Ah," Roy said.

"Sit down, Al, I'm getting dizzy with you standing up like that," Ed said.

"We need to start getting ready for the wedding, Brother," Al said.

"I don't have any other clothes with me, Al," Ed groaned. "And I thought we were supposed to get ready at one of the rooms by the ceremony hall?"

"We are, but I don't think Winry would appreciate you smelling like cigarette smoke and alcohol, do you?" Al asked.

"You're right, Al, you're always right," Ed groaned.

Al then took the glasses from Roy and Havoc and took them back into the kitchen. He came back a moment later.

"Of course I am, Brother," Al said.

"Wait a minute, though, Al, I don't have any clean clothes with me," Ed pointed out.

"I have some clothes you can borrow, Fullmetal," Roy offered. "Provided they fit you, of course."

"Of course they'd fit me, you jackass," Ed snapped. "Not like I want to borrow them anyway! I'll just Apparate back to the apartment and get cleaned up there."

Ed stood up, wobbling on his feet for a moment before Al went to him and helped him stand.

"Brother, I don't think you should be going by yourself," Al worried. "You could splinch yourself."

"Splinch?" Havoc asked.

"It's when a part of their body is left behind when they transport from one place to another," Roy explained. "It could be anything: some hair, a fingernail. Hell, it could even be an arm or a leg."

"Ouch," Havoc said.

"Yeah," Roy said. "You don't want that to happen, do you, Fullmetal?"

"Then Al will take me home, won't you, Al?" Ed said.

Al sighed.

"Yes, I'll take you home, Brother," Al replied. "See you at the ceremony hall, Lieutenant Havoc, General Mustang."

Then he spun on the spot with Ed and Disapparated. A moment later, Ed and Al Apparated into their apartment. Once in the living room, Ed threw up on the floor. Al sighed as Ed wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, Al," Ed apologized

"That's all right," Al sighed. "Just go take a shower, okay, Brother?"

Ed nodded and stumbled towards the bathroom. Al sighed again and took his wand out and cleaned up the mess. He put his wand away and then went over to the sofa and sat down. Al leaned his head back onto the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Pegasus jumped onto Al's lap and head-butted his hand. Al opened his eyes and looked down at Pegasus.

"Hey, Pegasus," Al said softly as he rubbed the cat's head, "did you miss me?"

Pegasus purred as Al started to scratch his chin. Al chuckled as he started to scratch behind Pegasus's ear. A moment later, Pegasus shook his head. Pegasus blinked and looked up at Al. Al smiled down at the cat.

"Are you ready for the wedding today, Pegasus?" Al asked. "You'll be staying with Granny Pinako after the wedding. You'll have to behave yourself."

Pegasus gave Al a scrutinizing look.

"I'm sorry, Pegasus, but Ed and I will have to go on a mission, and Winry will have to take a job at London," Al apologized.

"Talking to your cat, Al?" Ed asked.

Al looked to see Ed in the living room. Ed was wearing a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved white shirt. Ed was also wearing his combat boots. He was drying his hair with a towel while grinning.

"I guess you feel better, Brother?" Al asked.

"Much better," Ed answered.

He stopped drying his hair, leaving the towel around his neck, and sat down by Al. Ed scratched behind Pegasus's ear.

"You think that Winry had a good time at her party?" Ed asked.

"I heard that Lieutenant Catalina likes to throw wild parties like General Mustang," Al replied.

Ed frowned.

"Don't worry, Brother, everything will be okay," Al reassured.

"You don't think I'm making the wrong decision, do you, by Winry and me getting married today?" Ed asked.

"Are you getting cold feet, Ed?" Al asked.

Ed sighed as Pegasus shook his head again. He sat back against the sofa and clasped his hands behind his head.

"I'm not getting cold feet, exactly," Ed finally replied. "I'm just worried that we're jumping the gun."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Winry and I are getting married while this shit is still going on," Ed answered. "We'll only be able to spend a month together and then we'll have to go separate ways. Winry will be having her job at St. Mungo's, and you and I will be helping the 'golden trio' find the Horcruxes. We don't even know how long that'll take either. Not to mention the Promised Day thing."

"Brother, it'll be okay," Al said.

"But what if she gets pregnant?" Ed asked.

"She's got that birth control, doesn't she?" Al reminded. "It's worked well so far, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but what if she gets pregnant anyway?" Ed asked.

Al frowned, his brow creasing in concern. Ed looked over at Al and Pegasus. Both were looking at him with concerned faces. Then Ed burst out in laughter. Ed stopped a moment later.

"Sorry," Ed apologized. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No, you're just worried," Al said. "It's okay to be worried."

"I guess I better get my vows written before Winry kills me," Ed muttered.

"You already wrote them last night," Al said, taking something out of his pant pocket and giving it to Ed.

Ed took the paper from Al and looked at it.

"I don't remember writing this," Ed muttered.

"You were drunk," Al explained.

Ed scowled. He handed it to Al.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Al asked.

"It's too mushy," Ed replied.

"Don't girls like mushy?" Al asked.

"Don't you know how Winry is at all, Al?" Ed scowled. "Besides, she'll kill me if I read it at the wedding!"

"She'll kill you if you don't have any vows anyway," Al pointed out.

"That's true," Ed groaned. "I'm fucked either way."

"Ed, don't use such language on your wedding day," Al scowled.

Ed frowned as he stuffed the vows into his pocket.

"All right, Al, it's time for you to get cleaned up now so we can go to the ceremony hall," Ed said. "I can't have my best man smelling like a bar."

"Okay, Brother," Al said.

Al gave Pegasus to Ed and then went to take a shower himself. Ed looked at the cat on his lap.

"Do you think I'm stupid for being ridiculously scared about getting married to Winry today, Pegasus?" Ed asked.

Ed snickered.

"Listen to me, I'm talking to Al's cat after teasing him about talking to Pegasus," Ed snickered.

A moment later, Pegasus reached out and patted Ed's cheek. Ed blinked at Pegasus in surprise and then chuckled, petting the cat's head a moment later. Pegasus purred.

"You're an awesome cat, Pegasus," Ed smiled.

Pegasus meowed. A few moments later, Al came into the room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was wearing sneakers as well.

"Did I hear you talking to Pegasus?" Al asked, grinning.

"It's about time to go now," Ed said. "Let's go."

"Okay, Brother," Al said.

"Do you have the rings?" Ed asked.

"Yup," Al replied.

"The outfit for Pegasus?" Ed asked.

"Yup," Al replied again. "We didn't rehearse with Pegasus yesterday though."

"It'll be fine," Ed wove off. "Let's get his carrier and then go."

Ed took the towel off, went to the bathroom, brushed his hair, and then put his hair up into a ponytail. Then Ed and Al got the cat carrier, put Pegasus into it, and then left the apartment.

"All right, let's go," Ed said.

"Right," Al agreed.

Then Ed and Al left the apartment for the ceremony hall. When they got to the street, Ed hailed a cab. A cab came to a stop beside them a moment later and the brothers with Pegasus got into the cab.

"To the Central HQ Celebration Hall," Ed said.

"Right-o," said the cabbie.

In what seemed like hours but was actually ten minutes, they arrived at the Celebration Hall. Ed gulped.

"That'll be 100 cens, sir," the cabbie said.

Al paid the cabbie.

"Come on, Brother, let's go," Al said.

Ed nodded, gulping again. Then he and Al, with Pegasus in tow, got out of the cab. The cab left a moment later.

"Well, Brother, this is it," Al said, patting Ed on the back. "Are you ready?"

Ed groaned.

"It'll be okay," Al reassured. "Let's go."

Ed steeled himself. A moment later, the brothers entered the hall.

**Author's Note:** Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. If it seemed rushed, I'm sorry for that too. I'm just getting close to the wedding part and I'm getting ner-

Ed: You're getting nervous? How do you think I feel? Winry's gonna kill me if she finds out-

Author: It'll be okay, Ed. She won't find out.

Ed: You just watch, she'll find out.

Anyway, everyone, please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Dum-de-da! The wedding chapter! It may be a little crude or choppy, and I'm sorry, but I'm not very good on detail stuff like weddings and stuff. I had the dress for Winry picked out since February 2011, but when I went back to look at the dress so I could describe it perfectly, IT HAD DISAPPEARED! NOOOOOO! Anyway, I had to go and pick another dress for Winry which was similar to the other one. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Six**

Dressed in his military attire, Ed waited at the altar with Al, Roy, and Havoc at his side while Fuhrer Bradley stood a foot away.

"Do you have your vows with you, Edward?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded, too nervous to speak. He looked around at the people sitting in their seats. On one side of the aisle, he could see many people from Hogwarts. Ed saw some of the Order members, including Hagrid. On the other side of the aisle, however, he saw military dignitaries and their families. He even saw Mrs. Bradley and Selim with Gracia sitting beside them. Ed's eyes darted around the room.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Roy asked.

Before Ed could answer, Hohenheim came into the room. He was stopped by the list-checkers at the doorway. After telling them his name and getting cleared, Hohenheim went up to the altar where Ed, Al, Roy, Havoc, and Bradley were.

"What took you so long?" Ed snapped in a low voice.

"Sorry, Edward, but a problem came up," Hohenheim apologized.

"What kind of problem?" Ed asked.

"The Minister of Magic is going to try to crash your wedding so he can read the will of Dumbledore to you since he knows that Harry is here and thinks it's safe," Hohenheim explained.

"But I don't want him here!" Ed protested. "We didn't invite him for a reason! Just tell him that Al will be going back with the Weasleys and Harry after the reception is over and that he will take care of whatever is left to me. But be quick about it!"

"Don't worry, Edward, I'll get it taken care of," Bradley assured.

"Don't kill him," Al warned.

"I'm not going to ruin a perfectly good day to do such a thing, Alphonse," Bradley said. "Now, Mr. Hohenheim, if you would please take your seat so the wedding can start?"

Hohenheim frowned but then nodded. He went and took his seat beside Gracia. Bradley glanced at Selim, who gave a curt nod. Selim looked up at Mrs. Bradley.

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom," Selim said, in a quiet whisper.

"Can you hold it, Selim dear?" Mrs. Bradley asked. "The wedding is about to start in a minute."

"I'll just be a minute," Selim promised.

"Okay, but hurry it up," Mrs. Bradley said.

"Okay, Mom, I will," Selim promised again.

Then Selim left. Less than a minute later, Selim came back into the room and sat back next to Mrs. Bradley.

"I guess I didn't need to go after all," Selim said. "Did I miss anything?"

"It's just about to start," Mrs. Bradley said.

Just then, the music started. Just over the music, Ed could hear a radio reporter starting to talk again as he had talked before when the wedding guests were seated. The doors to the ceremony hall opened. Ed gulped. Everyone turned in their seats. First to come down the aisle was Pegasus with his small military jacket and hat on. He had the ribbon that was attached to the pillow with the rings on them in his mouth. The cat, though, did not look happy as people went 'ooh' and 'aaw' over him as he strode past them. He got to Al and dropped the pillow at his feet. Al bent down and got the rings from the pillow. He pat the cat's hat covered head and Pegasus took the pillow and went to Gracia and jumped onto her lap.

"What a smart cat you got there, Alphonse," Bradley chuckled.

"Thanks," Al said, as he heard Roy and Havoc snickering to themselves.

Al glared at Roy and Havoc and they instantly silenced. Gabrielle started walking down the aisle in her pool blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her long, platinum hair was fashioned up into a stylish bun. A few of the boys that were there couldn't help but to stare at her in awe. Ed and Al looked at each other and couldn't help but to roll their eyes. Gabrielle took her place. A moment later, Hermione made her way up the aisle. Ginny followed after her. Next to come down the aisle was Elysia. She wore a pool-colored, strapless satin dress as well, but hers had a white sash around the middle. Elysia threw rose petals onto the floor on either side of her. After doing so, she went to sit down by Gracia.

Just then, the music changed to Cannon in D as everybody stood up. Ed gulped. He looked down the aisle as Winry and Pinako started walking down the aisle. At the sight of Winry, Ed's breath caught in his throat. Damn, Winry was beautiful! Of course Winry was always beautiful, but today…

Winry was wearing a strapless A-line wedding dress with an empire waist. The dress was made with organza. _(**A/N:** It's looks better than it reads. I'm terrible at describing some things.)_ To Ed, it felt as though time stopped and that only he and Winry were in the room. After what seemed an eternity, Pinako and Winry finally made it to the altar. Everyone sat down and the music stopped.

"Who gives this girl away in marriage?" Bradley asked.

"I do," Pinako replied.

Then Pinako went to sit down by Hohenheim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here for the union of Edward Thomas Elric and Winry Rockbell," Bradley announced as had Ed and Winry face each other. "Join hands, if you will."

Ed and Winry joined hands.

"Do you, Edward, take Winry Rockbell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Bradley asked.

"I do," Ed answered.

"And do you, Winry, take Edward Thomas Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bradley asked.

"I do," Winry replied.

"Marriage is a sacred and beautiful union and should not be entered into lightly," Bradley said, seriously. "Now, these two are a wonderful pair. The first time I met Edward was when he came to take the practical exam for State certification. He was a lot shorter then."

Bradley burst out laughing as Ed glared at him. A few of the guests chuckled. Winry squeezed Ed's hands and he blushed. Ed looked back at Winry. Winry gave him an assuring smile.

"Young Edward was only twelve then," Bradley continued a moment later. "He didn't even know who I was! When he was told, he got the strangest look on his face. It was then when he clapped his hands together and transmuted a spear. It was a surprise when he ran at me with it and pointed it at my neck! Then he warned me that I should rethink of how I held the examinations."

There were whispers among the guests. One that stood out was an elderly woman saying, "Not surprising for someone who looks like a girl. Why that beautiful girl wants to marry such an ugly boy…"

Winry could Ginny groaning in exasperation. Winry looked at Ed to see that he was trying not to bolt over to the woman in question and beat the crap out of her. Bradley cleared his throat and everyone went silent.

"I'm not very well acquainted with Miss Rockbell, but from all of what I have heard about her, she is a very good mechanic and girl," Bradley said. "And now, it's time for these lovebirds to exchange their vows. Instead of the traditional vows, Edward and Winry have decided to write their own vows."

Bradley looked at Ed.

"Edward," Bradley said.

Ed nodded. He let go of Winry's hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small sheet of paper. Ed looked at it. He crumpled the paper up and then threw it over his shoulder. Winry gaped at him in shock. Ed retook Winry's hands.

"Winry, you know I'm not very good at being romantic or anything like that," Ed said. "When I do try to be romantic, I end up making a fool out of myself and it all comes out mushy instead of being romantic. And that proposal I made to you was a joke. I should have said: I'll give you half of my life if you'll give me half of yours since it is equivalent exchange. Don't look at me that way, Winry! This is just an occupational hazard! Alchemists can't help but to speak that way. Besides, I'm not even done yet! As I was saying, I should have said that, but I didn't and there's nothing I can do about it now. The only thing I can do now is to promise to not make you cry anymore unless they are happy tears, promise to love you until the day I die (even if it's you who kills me), and I promise you that if I lose my arm or leg, you can attach any auto-mail you want to me and I won't care. As long as it's not tacky, that is."

Al couldn't help but to roll his eyes as Izumi, who was sitting with Sig at the magical side since she refused to sit with the military personnel, couldn't help but to face-palm. Winry sighed. Bradley chuckled.

"Now you, Miss Rockbell," Bradley urged.

Winry took a deep breath. Ed couldn't help but to take a quick peek at Winry's chest as it swelled for a moment. Winry noticed and hit Ed with her wrench. Everyone gasped and a few people chuckled.

"I guess I deserved that," Ed muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"You sure did!" Winry snapped.

"Guess you're not the only boob guy of my men, Havoc," Roy muttered to Havoc.

"Yes! I'm not alone!" Havoc said, clenching his fist.

Winry glared at Roy and Havoc and they cleared their throats and stood up straight as if they had said nothing. Winry looked back at Ed.

"I should have known it would be like this," Winry muttered.

"Sorry," Ed apologized.

"Edward, don't apologize," Winry said. "Can I say my vows now or not?"

Ed nodded. Winry took a breath again as Ed gulped.

"Edward, when I first realized that I had fallen in love with you, I was surprised because I hadn't planned on falling in love with someone who was shorter than me," Winry said. "But as the saying goes, you don't pick who you fall in love with. When I thought I lost you last summer, I was scared because I thought that I would have to spend my life alone because no one comes close to you."

Ed wiped the tears from Winry's cheeks.

"Edward, even if it's a short life, I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you even though we may be in different places for our jobs," Winry continued. "We will be together in spirit. When we start a family, our kids will be the best looking, because if you do lose an arm or a leg, I will be sure to charge the life out of you for it."

A few people chuckled at that.

"Now, for the rings," Bradley said.

Ed got the rings from Al and gave his ring to Winry as he held onto Winry's.

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love," Bradley said. "An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made today. Will each of you repeat after me? You first, Edward. I, Edward Elric-."

"I, Edward Elric," Ed repeated.

"Give to you."

"Give to you."

"This ring, as a symbol."

"This ring, as a symbol."

"Of my commitment."

"Of my commitment."

"To love, honor, and respect you."

"To love, honor, and respect you."

Ed put the ring on Winry's left ring finger. Bradley looked at Winry.

"It's your turn now, Miss Rockbell," Bradley said.

Then Bradley had Winry repeat the same ring giving vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Bradley announced. "Edward, you may now kiss your bride."

Then Ed bent his head down, gathered Winry into his arms, and kissed Winry, who had put her arms around Ed's neck. They kissed for a few moments and then broke off. Bradley then had Ed and Winry turn and face the guests.

"May I introduce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric," Bradley introduced.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it was! How did you like it? _Please_, please, please review! I appreciate the Story and Author Alert adds, but I would appreciate if I could get reviews along with it! Anyway, I accept constructive criticism, but I do not accept flaming! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hi all! I'm SO sorry for making you wait for nearly a month, but I've been having computer trouble lately. Anyway, I've decided to give y'all an April Fool's Day present! No joke! Oh, yes, I've put a Black Butler reference in here! I hope you can spot it! Please read and enjoy and review! :D

**Chapter Seven**

Ed and Winry left the ceremony hall and went to the room that was provided for the photograph taking. The photographer wasn't there just yet, so Ed and Winry sat on the bench that was in front of a screen.

"Well, we're married, Win," Ed finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, we are," Winry said.

"What do you say that we just forget that stupid reception and just go ahead and go on our honeymoon?" Ed asked.

"You know we can't, Edward," Winry pointed out. "All of our guests would be disappointed, and not to mention -."

"Yeah, I know," Ed interrupted.

"It's just a few more hours and then we can go," Winry reassured. "If you want, we can go to Xing first."

"I thought you would have wanted to go to Rush Valley first," Ed said.

"Yes, I do, but I know how much you want to see Xing because of its Alkehestry," Winry reasoned. "Besides, we can save the best for last since auto-mail is obviously better than alchemy."

"Of course you'd say that, you auto-mail junkie," Ed remarked.

"Because it's the truth," Winry smirked.

Ed leaned in and caught Winry's mouth and kissed her. He put a hand around Winry's waist and pulled her closer to him as she put her arms around his neck. A flash of light got their attention. They stopped kissing and looked to see that the photographer had taken their picture. Ed and Winry blushed as they looked away from each other.

"I am deeply sorry that I didn't announce myself first before taking the picture," the photographer apologized. "But it was such a sincere pose that I just couldn't help myself."

"That's all right," Ed muttered, still a bit red. "Don't worry about it. Where is everyone else?"

"The bride and groom portraits are first," the photographer replied.

Ed nodded.

"Shall we continue?" the photographer asked.

"Yeah, we can continue," Ed answered.

He stood and held out his hand to Winry. Winry took his hand, and Ed helped her stand up.

"Are you ready?" the photographer asked.

Ed and Winry looked at each other and then at the photographer.

"Yes," Winry replied.

Meanwhile, the guests were enjoying the cocktail hour. Most of them were anyway.

"I don't see why I had to come to this brat's wedding," Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong grumbled.

"He's an important part of our military, sister!" Alex Armstrong insisted. "He's one of our best alchemists! Besides, don't you think it's beautiful how he's found such strong love at a young age? Some people take years to -!"

"I don't care!" Olivier interrupted. "I'm wasting valuable time being here!"

"Don't be that way, sister!" Alex pleaded. "This is supposed to be a wonderful day!"

"I bet he doesn't even know what his country has been going through while he has been fooling around at this magical school," Olivier scoffed. "Magic…how ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is your attitude," Hohenheim spoke up, his hands in his pockets.

"What did you say?" Olivier asked.

"I said that your attitude is ridiculous," Hohenheim repeated. "Instead of enjoying the beginning of a couple's new life together, you are instead being a dreadful mood killer."

"And who are you to talk to me like this?" Olivier demanded.

"I am Edward's father," Hohenheim replied. "You did have the chance to decline the invitation, did you not, General?"

"I was required to come, Mister Elric," Olivier said after a long silence.

"Elric was their mother's last name," Hohenheim replied.

"Shouldn't you be in there taking pictures with your sons and your new daughter-in-law?" asked Olivier.

"Oh, yes, you're right," Hohenheim said. "Thank you for reminding me, General."

Then Hohenheim left for the photograph taking room.

"About time!" Pinako said as Hohenheim came into the room. "We thought you forgot about taking pictures!"

"I almost did," Hohenheim admitted.

"Figures," Pinako muttered. "You and Edward are just alike."

"Let's just take the pictures with Dad already!" Ed snapped.

"Calm down, Fullmetal, people will think that you hate your father," Roy remarked.

Ed growled.

"Oh, just calm down, Ed," Winry said, patting Ed on the shoulder.

The photographer had Ed, Al, Winry, Hohenheim, and Pinako stand together (while Al held Pegasus) for the married couple with family pictures. Hohenheim stood by Ed as Al stood behind Ed and Winry as Pinako stood by Winry's side.

"The last family picture we had together was of you frowning," Ed muttered to Hohenheim out of the corner of his mouth. "Mom always sighed about it. So, for this one picture, would you just fuckin' smile? If not for me, do it for Mom. And if I see you crying in the picture, I'm gonna find you and beat you senseless."

The photographer's camera clicked and flashed. After the photographs were done being taken, the bridal party went to the reception hall first where the guests were being seated. After the guests were seated at their tables, Ed and Winry came through the doors, holding hands and grinning. At the door were soldiers with swords in the form of an arch. Ed and Winry walked through as everyone clapped in congratulations.

"It's time for Edward and Winry Elric's first dance!" the emcee stated.

Then the emcee let the band start up a slow song. Ed and Winry got to the middle of the dance floor. A moment later, Ed and Winry started dancing to a classical song. After the dance was over, Ed and Winry received applause as they went and sat down at the head table.

"Now, it's time for the speeches," the emcee announced a moment later.

"Don't embarrass me, little brother," Ed muttered to Al.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Al grinned, handing Pegasus to Ed.

Then Al went up to the stage and got the microphone.

"When Ed and I were little boys, we would get into a lot of fights," Al started. "It would be over the stupidest things: who would get the top bunk, who would get first dibs on dinner, and also on who would get more dessert. I always won the fights, I'm proud to say, but one: who would marry Winry. I lost that one, but Winry had turned us both down. Her reasoning: I don't want to marry someone shorter than me."

"Alphonse!" Ed yelled as everyone, not including Olivier Armstrong, laughed.

Al grinned and winked at Ed.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now because Ed is taller than Winry," Al said. "And he didn't even have to drink his milk either."

Ed glowered at Al as Hohenheim came up to the stage.

"Here, Dad," Al said, giving the microphone to Hohenheim.

"Thank you, Son," Hohenheim said.

Al went and sat back down by Ed.

"Hello, everyone," Hohenheim greeted. "I'm not really great at speech making, but I'll try my best. Edward, when you were born, screaming your lungs out, your mother said that it was a sign that you were going to grow up to be loud but full of determination. I told her that you were crying because you were just born and that's what babies do, but she just chuckled and told me to wait and see for when you grow up. And of course, Trisha was right. You are loud, but you are one determined kid, and I'm proud to call you my son. Winry, you are just like your mother and grandmother: strong-willed and determined. You and Edward are the perfect match. Here is to you and Edward living a full, long life together with plenty of children. Your mothers would be proud of you both. Oh, and Edward, make sure your children drink their milk so they won't be late-developers."

Ed growled as Hohenheim went to take his seat. Pinako got up and went to the stage and started to talk.

"When I delivered you, Edward, and then Winry a couple of months later, I knew that you and my granddaughter would be getting married one of these days," Pinako said, Ed and Winry blushing. "I just didn't think it would be this soon. Time sure does fly by, doesn't it? Anyway, Edward, I know you'll take good care of my granddaughter because if you lose your arm or leg, I'm going to make sure that your surgery is going to be a long one, I'm going to charge the living crap out of you."

Then Ginny went up and took the microphone.

"Okay, Edward, Winry, I've only got a few words to say," Ginny said. "When you're on your honeymoon, be sure to see the sights and not stay inside the hotel room during the whole month."

Ed and Winry went completely red as Ginny sat back down. Then Ed went to the stage and took the microphone.

"Winry, you are the best and I promise that I will protect you with my life," Ed said. "And as I told the receptionist at the tailor and dress shop when we went to get our stuff, you are the hottest girl in the whole country…in the whole world. And whenever we have kids, if we have kids, they're gonna be the best lookin' kids since they'll have you as their mom."

Then Ed went and sat down by a crying Winry. Then a few people tapped their champagne glasses. Ed wiped the tears off of Winry's cheeks and kissed her. Winry broke it off as she got up to the stage.

"Edward, I pretty much said everything to you in our vows, but I've also got one thing to tell you that I didn't tell you in our vows, I love you," Winry said. "I love you with every ounce of my body, and I think I always have. I was just waiting for you to grow taller than me. And Lieutenant Havoc, Edward is a breast and behind man, but he is a married breast and behind man while you're still single. I'm sorry, sir."

Havoc hanged his head as Winry went to sit back down by Ed.

"She's got you there, Havoc," Roy muttered to Havoc.

Havoc hanged his head in despair.

"You're a heartless bitch," Ed grinned in Winry's ear.

"Well, it's true," Winry grinned back in Ed's ear.

There were more taps on champagne glasses. Ed and Winry kissed again. Back at the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks were sitting at, Ron was confused.

"Why do they keep on kissing whenever someone taps their champagne glasses?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle tradition," Remus explained. "Whenever someone taps a champagne glass, the newlywed couple has to kiss."

"Is that right?" Ron asked.

"It was Lily who told us of the tradition," Remus said, smirking. "He wanted it done at their wedding, and at the wedding, Sirius kept tapping his champagne glass."

"Sirius would have enjoyed this wedding," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Just then, Harry stood up and went up to the stage. Everyone looked at Harry.

"Ed, Winry, when you two first came to Hogwarts, everybody was either jealous of you or didn't like you," Harry said. "Almost everybody, but when everyone got to knowing you two, even Ron, Hermione, and I, we knew that you were just as normal as anybody else, a bit mad, but normal. When I talked to my godfather, Sirius, he told me that we should trust you off the bat because you weren't dangerous. I should have listened to you, but I didn't, Ed, when it happened in our fifth year, but we can't change the past. But you've got to listen to this one thing that I've got to say: Don't get yourself in trouble by McGonagall when going back to Hogwarts. I don't think she'll go easy on you just because you're married now."

Ed and Winry smiled as Harry went back to his seat. A few minutes later, the food was starting to be served. First served was the appetizer: Shiu Mai.

"What the hell is this?" Ron asked, looking at his plate.

"This is Shiu Mai," the server answered. "It is also known as a Pork Dumpling. These are from the country of Xing, to our East. I've heard that Mr. Edward Elric chose this dish as the appetizer is because it is one of his favorites. Please do enjoy, sir."

"Oh," Ron muttered.

The server left a moment later.

"At first I thought it was Chinese, but I guess since this is technically another world that Xing is this world's China," Hermione said.

"Yes, that's what I thought at first, too," Remus said.

"Whatever it is, it looks smashing," said Tonks.

"Yes, it does," Hermione agreed. "Though, I didn't know this was one of Ed's favorite dishes."

Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement.

At the head table, Ed was about to eat one of his pork dumplings when Al spoke up.

"We can't eat yet, Brother!" Al protested.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"Because Pegasus didn't get his Shiu Mai yet!" Al answered.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Al, you're being ridiculous," Ed scowled. "I'm not gonna wait to eat just so your -"

Just then, the server who had served Ron had come over and set down a plate of Shiu Mai on the floor for Pegasus, making Ed scream in surprise.

"For your cat, sir," said the server, ignoring Ed and looking at Al. "He is, after all, an important member of the wedding party. And I do love cats."

Pegasus meowed at the server in thanks and then started eating.

"Thank you, sir!" Al said. "You're very kind!"

"Not at all, Mr. Elric," said the server. "I'm just one hell of a server."

The server left. Ed and Winry looked after him in wariness.

"That guy is creepy," Winry muttered.

"I'll say," Ed agreed.

"At least he cared for Pegasus's welfare," Al retorted. "Unlike a cold brother of mine."

"I'M NOT COLD, DAMN IT!" Ed protested.

Al ignored him and started eating.

"Crazy cat-loving bastard," Ed muttered, ruffling Al's hair.

"Stop it, Brother," Al said, brushing Ed's hand away, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

After the appetizer was the salad and side dishes, and then the main course was next. Ed, of course, chose the filet mignon with a baked potato while Winry had the salmon with vegetables. For a few moments, Ginny couldn't help but to stare at Ed as he ate.

"What?" Ed asked, finally noticing Ginny staring at him.

"It's just that you're eating so properly," Ginny said.

"So?" Ed asked.

"Well, you've never eaten so properly at Hogwarts or at the Burrow for that matter," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true, Chief, you eat like a pig sometimes," Havoc remarked.

"I DO NOT!" Ed yelled as everyone at the head table laughed.

Ed growled. By the time the dinner was over, though, Ed had forgotten about the remarks since it was time for him and Winry to cut the cake. After they cut the cake, everyone got a piece. It was then that Ed and Winry found out the flavor of the cake.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Oh and to the reviewer Y4, the speech from Winry was for you! :D Anyway, did y'all really think that I was gonna tell you the cake flavor so soon? You'll have to wait for the next chapter for that! :D Please, please, please review! The person who spots the reference gets a cookie! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! An update so soon? Anyway, Oreo truffles go out to the people who spotted the Black Butler reference in the previous chapter! It was the server who explained the dish to Ron and then gave the food to Pegasus, Al's cat, and said, "I'm just one hell of a server." I originally wasn't going to put a reference of Black Butler in this, but once I put the server explaining to Ron about the dish, I thought, "Oh, hell, I can't believe it! This is totally Sebastian!" So, in it stayed. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter Eight**

After they cut the cake, everyone got a piece of cake. It was then that Ed and Winry found out the flavor of the cake.

"Wow! This is so neat!" Winry exclaimed as she looked at the cake in front of her. "I knew that Alphonse would choose something we'd both like, and I was right!"

"I guess so," Ed muttered, looking at his slice of cake.

"I think it's brilliant," Ginny commented.

"Thanks," Al muttered, blushing.

Ed actually didn't know what to think of the slice of cake sitting in front of him. The cake was a marble of chocolate and red velvet. Al could not just pick one flavor that Ed and Winry would both like for the cake since they argued about everything so he had just decided to combine the two flavors. The baker was skeptical, but he had made it anyway.

"It looks weird," Ed muttered, taking a bite.

"But it's really good, isn't it?" Winry pointed out.

"Of course it is!" Ed said. "I wouldn't be eating it if I didn't think it was good!"

"That's true," Roy said. "He almost cost us a peace keeping deal once because of it."

"I remember that!" Al said.

"What country was it?" Hermione asked. "Was it in this world?"

"Yes, it was in this world, but the details are classified," Roy replied.

Hermione frowned. Of _course_ the details would be classified. After the cake and other dessert was eaten, there was dancing. For the father-daughter dance, Winry danced with Hohenheim.

"I hope you don't mind dancing with such an old man like me," Hohenheim said.

"I don't mind," Winry said. "Why would I mind dancing with you?"

"Don't mind me," Hohenheim chuckled. "I'm just being stupid is all."

"You're not stupid," Winry chided. "So stop talking that way."

"All right," Hohenheim smiled.

For the mother-son dance, Ed danced with Izumi.

"You dance very well, Edward," Izumi complimented.

"Thanks," Ed muttered, blushing.

Izumi chuckled.

"You could have chosen to dance with anyone else for this dance, Edward," Izumi said. "Why did you choose to dance with me?"

Ed scowled.

"Come on, Teacher, you know the answer to that," Ed replied. "Even though you're Al's and my teacher, you're still like a mom to us."

"I'm honored, Edward," Izumi smiled. "I don't know if Winry's told you or not, but you look very handsome in that uniform."

Ed blushed.

"Thanks," Ed grumbled. "But I thought that you hated the military."

"I do, but that has nothing to do with anything," Izumi replied. "You've just grown up so fast."

"Aw, Teacher," Ed said.

"Don't interrupt me!" Izumi snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed obeyed.

"It seems as it was just yesterday that you and Alphonse were just two little boys asking me to become your Alchemy teacher, and now you've gotten married to your childhood friend," Izumi reminisced. "Now the next thing that's probably going to be happening is that you and Winry will be having a baby."

Ed blushed and looked away.

"We're not going to have any kids just yet, Teacher," Ed said, still blushing. "It's still too early."

Izumi smiled.

"All right, but when you do have children, be sure not to swear around them or Winry will have your head, all right, Edward?" Izumi instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered. "I'll keep that in mind."

Izumi chuckled and smiled at Ed. A few moments later, everyone else danced.

"I thought you would have had Edward invite Mei to the wedding," Hermione said as she danced with Al.

"Yeah, well, Ed would have, but he had already turned in the guest list when Mei and I started going together," Al replied, blushing. "But I'll be seeing her after the wedding before going to the Burrow."

"You're coming to the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I'll be leaving Pegasus with Granny," Al said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

A few moments later, Ginny was telling Al that he and Ed looked 'absolutely dashing' in their uniforms. As George and Winry danced, Winry apologized for what happened to his ear.

"I'm sorry about what happened, George," Winry apologized. "We would have gone to help move Harry, but Edward had orders not to."

"That's all right, Winry," George grinned. "You'll be able to tell Fred and me apart now."

"Move over, 'Holey One', I want to dance with the bride before her fierce husband comes and takes her away," Fred grinned.

Then Winry started to dance with Fred. After the dancing were the wedding games. For the first game, Ed and Winry sat in chairs in the middle of the dance floor with their backs against each other. Ed had one of Winry's shoes while Winry had one of Ed's shoes. They each had one of their own shoes as well. The emcee explained the rules of the game and then started it. On some questions, Ed and Winry had the same answer as each other, but on other questions, Ed and Winry had different answers. The different answers caused the guests to laugh: who snored the most, who was the more stubborn one ("I am NOT!" Ed had protested), who is the messiest, who wears the pants, who's more forgetful, who would get lost, and who yells more.

"I do NOT yell more, you gearhead!" Ed protested.

"You do so!" Winry insisted.

"Who is most likely to end up in jail?" the emcee asked.

Ed automatically held up Winry's shoe as Winry held up Ed's shoe. At the laughter, Ed looked to see Winry's answer.

"Ohohoho!" Ed snapped. "Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black with how you throw that wrench around like it's some sort of policeman's baton!"

"Well, you're the one who always goes into an outrage whenever someone makes fun of your height!" Winry retorted.

Ed and Winry started arguing until the emcee stated the last question: Who do you love the most in the whole world? Ed looked away and held up Winry's shoe as Winry held up Ed's shoe. The guests erupted in cheers as Ed blushed. The next event was tossing of the bouquet. The single women in the room (not including Hawkeye, Olivier, McGonagall, and Gracia) gathered around as Winry stood with her back against them.

"Get ready now!" Winry said, smiling back at them.

Winry threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Rebecca Catalina tried to jump up to catch it, but the bouquet landed in the hands of Hermione. Hermione blushed as she looked down at the bouquet in her hands as she had not intended on catching it. Next was the garter toss. Winry sat on a chair, blushing, as Ed snuck his hand up Winry's dress and up her leg. Ed grinned as Winry's face turned a shade redder by the second. It was a treat for Ed since he was not able to lay a hand on Winry's thigh for a good six or seven months. He had almost forgotten how smooth her legs were…almost.

"Edward!" Winry whispered through clenched teeth. "Stop dragging it out and just get it over with already!"

Ed grinned widely and slipped a finger under the garter. Then Ed slipped the garter off of Winry's thigh and then twirled it around on his finger.

"It looks like Edward enjoyed it a bit _too_ much," Mr. Weasley remarked.

"Yes, just like James did," Remus agreed.

Ed stood, kissing Winry as he did so, and then looked towards the single men who had gathered around. Roy and Havoc were among them. Ed then flung the garter like a rubber band into the group of single men. The garter flew by the wayside and landed into the hands of Ron. Ron and Harry had been standing in the sidelines because they didn't want to participate. Ron's face went red. Ed's grin went to an evil-looking smile.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

It was then that the emcee answered the question.

"It's time for the final game before the lovely couple leave for their honeymoon!" the emcee announced. "The placement of the garter on the girl who had caught the bouquet by the gentleman who caught the garter!"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips as Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder. Matching looks of horror and embarrassment appeared on Ron's and Hermione's faces. Winry got up from the chair and looked at Ed's malevolent smile. Both Al and Winry face-palmed. Of _course_ Ed would put their friends in an embarrassing situation, but Winry knew that Ed wasn't entirely to blame. She had been secretly aiming for Hermione as a sort of retribution for giving her and Ed a hard time for being intimate before marriage. Al groaned as Winry had gotten a matching grin to Ed's a moment later. Ed and Winry's kids would be terrible mischief makers. With a nudge from Ginny, Hermione walked over to the chair Winry just vacated from. Harry nudged Ron forward, and Ron went over to Hermione. Hermione, still holding the bouquet, sat down in the seat. Ed and Winry went to stand by Pinako and Hohenheim as a red-faced Ron knelt in front of Hermione with the garter. Pinako chuckled as Ed and Winry looked down at her.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I should have known you would have done something like this," Pinako grinned.

"It's a mean thing to do, really," Hohenheim commented.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ed grinned.

'_Where did Edward's sneaky trait come from?'_ Hohenheim thought. _'Surely it couldn't have come from me or his mother…'_

Ron's face matched his hair as he put the garter onto Hermione's leg as Fred and George whistled and hollered. A few moments later, Ed and Winry went to their separate dressing rooms and changed into their traveling clothes. Ed had changed into a pair of black slacks, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black blazer. Winry had changed into a blue dress with a white sweater. As Ed and Winry were going to the car that was waiting for them to take them to the train station, they were pelted with rice. The couple laughed and got into the car. Then the car drove off.

"When they get back," Ron had stated once the Weasley family, the Delacour family, Harry, and Hermione got back to the Burrow that night and Ron and Harry were alone in Ron's room, "I am going to kill them!"

Ron threw himself onto his bed as Harry sat down on his own bed. Ron glared at Harry as Harry grinned.

"It's not funny, Harry!" Ron protested, blushing again. "It was embarrassing! I never want to go to another Muggle wedding as long as I live!"

"I'm sure that Ed and Winry didn't mean for -," Harry started.

"You didn't see the evil grins plastered on their faces!" Ron interrupted. "They were sorted into the wrong Houses! They should have been put in Slytherin, I tell you, Slytherin!"

Harry thought Ron was overreacting, but he wasn't about to tell that to Ron. In Ginny's room, Hermione was raging as she paced the room while Ginny sat on her bed, grinning, and petting Crookshanks.

"Absolutely barbaric!" Hermione raged on. "I mean, there's a reason why people hardly do that anymore at weddings! It's totally barbaric! I mean -."

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "They're just having fun with you and Ron. I think it's funny actually. Don't tell me you don't imagine having -."

"Don't you dare complete that sentence!" Hermione snapped. "I can't even _believe_ you would say that about your -."

"_I_ don't like to think about what my brother wants to do with you, but I know that it's ridiculous that you don't have the same thoughts," Ginny interrupted again. "I mean, we are teenagers. We have raging hormones."

"But that doesn't mean we have to act on them!" Hermione reasoned, her face red. "I bet they're laughing at us right now!"

'_Either that or they're snogging,'_ Ginny thought.

"They should have went into Slytherin," Hermione muttered. "Slytherin!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

At the Central City train station, Ed and Winry saw that it was mostly deserted.

"Come on, let's go," Ed said.

"Go where?" Winry asked.

"To Xing," Ed answered. "By the time we get there by train, our honeymoon will be half over!"

"I guess you're right," Winry agreed.

"Besides, General Bastard said our things are already there," Ed said. "Fuhrer Bradley had it taken care of."

"When did he tell you this?" Winry asked.

"In the groom's quarters," Ed answered. "So, are we gonna Apparate there or not?"

Winry looked into Ed's eyes, golden and pleading, and sighed.

"Yes, let's go," Winry finally answered.

Ed smiled, kissing Winry. Ed grabbed hold of Winry's hand and they Disapparated.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this chapter! I hope it's not too OOC if it is! Anyway, I appreciate the adds to author and story alerts, but can I please get more review, please? I accept constructive criticism but I do NOT accept flames! Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Since I got reviews saying that it was better before, I am changing it back! Yeah! Anyway, I realized that I truly like how it was before and that I don't want to leave it changed.

Envy: So, you're changing it back to the way it was before?

Me: Yes, I am.

Envy: With the details and - and -?

Me: Yes, Envy, with the details.

Envy: Yay! Lucky ~~!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Enjoy! :D

**Chapter Nine**

Ed grabbed hold of Winry's hand and Disapparated. A moment later, they arrived in Xing. As soon as the nausea passed, Ed and Winry took a moment to look around them. Xing was very beautiful! The couple couldn't even put it into words.

"Come on, Winry, we don't want to be looking like tourists," Ed said, pulling on Winry's hand even though he couldn't rip his eyes from their surroundings.

"We _are_ tourists, Ed!" Winry snapped. "And don't you be talking; you're still gawking around like an idiot!"

Ed looked at Winry, frowning. His frown softened into a look of amazement and awe as if he had never seen Winry before. Winry blinked as she saw Ed's expressions change.

"What?" Winry asked. "Are you all right, Ed?"

Ed pulled Winry close to him. Winry started to blush as Ed brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Winry?" Ed asked, his face mere inches from Winry's. "Not hot…just beautiful?"

Winry just barely shook her head as Ed came in closer, her face turning redder.

"Well, I'm telling you now, Winry," Ed said huskily. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"I am?" Winry whispered.

"Yeah," Ed whispered back.

Winry's eyes widened as Ed's eyes turned from a light gold color into a deep, rich amber filled with lust.

"Le…Let's get to the ho-hotel," Winry said, her face very, _very_ red.

Ed blinked, blushing, and then pulled Winry along as they went in search for the hotel that was booked for them. After searching for a while, getting strange looks from the Xingese people as they did so, they finally made it to a hotel. They went into the lobby to see that an old, Xingese man was standing behind a simple bamboo desk. Ed and Winry went over to the desk.

"Hello, we are the Elrics," Ed greeted in Xingese. "Do you have a reservation for us?"

"Ah, Mr. Elric," the old man replied in Xingese. "The Fuhrer of your country has told us you would be arriving. Your room is already prepared for you with your things."

The old man gave Ed the key to the room with a wide grin.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," the old man said in Xingese.

"_Xie xie,_" Ed replied, taking the key from the old man.

Then Ed and Winry left the lobby and went to find their room. It took them a couple of minutes to find the room. Ed got the key and unlocked the door. He opened the door after putting the key into his pocket. Winry was about to step over the threshold until Ed grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and picked her up into his arms. Winry squealed in surprise.

"Edward!" Winry squealed.

"What?" Ed asked. "You did say that you wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

"You remembered," Winry smiled.

"Of course," Ed said, his brows furrowing.

Winry put her arms around Ed's neck as she kissed him. Ed was taken aback for a moment but returned the kiss full force as he walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. He went over to the bed and flung Winry down onto the bed. Winry gasped as she looked up at Ed, her cheeks flushed. Her hair had come out of its up-do and was pooled around her head. Ed looked at her through lust-clouded eyes as she lay on red silk sheets, her blue dress ridden up to her thighs. Ed shrugged off his blazer and kicked off his shoes as he got on top of his new wife.

Ed crushed his mouth onto Winry's and kissed her furiously as they both breathed heavily. Ed shoved his hand up Winry's dress and ripped off Winry's panties.

"That was my favorite pair," Winry complained.

"It was your only pair, but I'll buy you a new pair," Ed growled. "We're overdressed anyway."

"You're right," Winry gasped, pulling Ed to her and kissing him.

Winry ripped open Ed's shirt and shoved it off of him, revealing his newly tanned again skin, and threw it onto the floor. Winry also unbuckled Ed's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Ed's pants and shoved them down. Ed kicked them off. It was Ed's turn to de-clothe Winry. Ed helped Winry take off the white sweater and then pulled the blue dress over Winry's head and threw it to the floor. Ed grinned.

"Long time, no see," Ed remarked. "They're beautiful just as the last time I saw them."

Ed took one of Winry's breasts into his hand and lightly squeezed it. Then Ed went down and took it into his mouth, making Winry gasp. Ed's tongue flicked on Winry's nipple as he sucked on her breast. Winry had her hands clasped in Ed's hair as she rubbed a leg against Ed's.

"Ed…please…," Winry gasped.

Just then, Ed inserted a finger up in her folds, making Winry gasp again. When he slipped a second finger into her folds and moved them, Winry clenched Ed's hair tighter. A minute later, Winry came onto Ed's hand. He removed his fingers and shook his hand. He let her breast go and moved them under the covers.

"Get ready for it," Ed huskily warned, his eyes dark with lust, licking one of his fingers.

"Just shut up, and get in," Winry snarled.

Ed's grin widened as he smashed his mouth onto Winry's again and joined with her. They rode each other in unison as Ed kneaded Winry's breasts. Winry reached up and yanked the hair tie out of Ed's hair, making his hair fall out of its ponytail. Winry then managed to flip Ed onto his back as they continued with their riding, Ed filling her up even more. After a few minutes, they came together and Winry fell onto Ed's chest, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What are you crying for, idiot?" Ed asked, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Winry replied. "I didn't know we'd be this…hungry."

Ed chuckled.

"Ah, it was worth it," Ed wove off. "But we're far from finished."

"We are?" Winry asked.

Ed answered her question by grinning widely at her and pinning her underneath him.

"Get ready to get the brains fucked out of ya," Ed grinned.

As they both chuckled and giggled, Ed and Winry started up again. In Central, Al had reached the hotel building that Mei was staying in with her pet panda Xiao Mei. He went inside and went to the concierge.

"Excuse me, but is Mei Chang still staying here?" Al asked.

"Let me see, sir," the concierge said, looking through the book in front of him. "Ah, yes, Mei Chang is in room 402."

"Thank you," Al said.

Then Al went to the elevator and got in. He told the elevator attendant what floor he wanted, and the elevator doors shut. After a few moments, the elevator doors opened again. Al tipped the attendant and left the elevator. Al only had to look for a moment since Mei had just stepped out of her room.

"Mei!" Al called out.

Mei looked at Al as he came over. Her face went red as she looked at Al in his uniform. Al was going to change out of his uniform, but he had decided not to and just go over to visit Mei before he had to go to Resembool and then to the Burrow. Mei's heart fluttered for Al was very handsome in his State uniform.

"Alphonse-sama!" Mei gasped. "I didn't expect you so soon! I thought you were supposed to be at Edward and Winry's wedding."

"Their wedding ended a while ago," Al answered. "I stayed behind to help clean up a bit."

"You're so noble, Alphonse-sama," Mei gushed.

Al blushed as he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I just thought it would -," Al started.

Mei cut him off with a kiss to the lips. Al put his arms around her waist as he kissed her back. Al could faintly hear the elevator attendant mutter to himself, "Kids these days. They don't have any self-respect."

Al broke off the kiss, both him and Mei blushing. Xiao Mei was blushing as well as she had to witness it.

"Have you eaten?" Al asked.

"Yes, I have eaten," Mei answered. "I was just going out to take a walk while waiting for you."

"Oh," Al said.

"Do you want to come inside?" Mei asked.

"Well," Al started. "I don't want to -."

"Please, come inside," Mei interrupted. "We haven't seen each other in a while since you've been so busy with your brother's and sister's wedding."

"She's my sister-_in-law_," Al corrected.

"That may be so, but she is considered your sister now," Mei said. "Anyway, I'm sure we have many things to talk about before we go back to Hogwarts."

"All right, let's go inside," Al conceded. "I have something I need to tell you."

Mei took out her key and let her and Al into the hotel room. She shut the door behind them. They went to the living area where they sat in seats opposite of each other. Al clasped his hands together and looked grimly at Mei who had her pet panda in her lap.

"What's wrong, Alphonse-sama?" Mei asked. "Why do you look so grim?"

"Mei, Brother and I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year," Al answered.

"Why not?" Mei asked.

"Brother and I are going to be on a 'special' mission," Al explained. "With that, we won't have time to finish our schooling this year."

"What about Pegasus?" Mei asked. "What will happen to him? And to Edward and Winry's owls?"

"Pegasus will be staying with Granny," Al answered. "And the owls will be staying with Winry since she will be working in London at St. Mungo's magical hospital. But right now, they're at the Burrow."

"Oh," Mei said. "I see. So, I won't be seeing you for a while, won't I?"

"I'm sorry," Al apologized. "I don't want to, but I have to follow my orders."

"I understand, Alphonse-sama," Mei said. "You do not have to apologize. Tell me, though, does your Fuhrer know about us?"

"Yes, he knows," Al sighed. "And he doesn't care either."

"I am relieved," Mei sighed.

Al looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"I just did not want you to get into trouble," Mei explained.

Al got up and went to Mei. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands into his.

"Mei, there is no one strong enough on this Earth that will keep me from being with you," Al promised as he looked into Mei's eyes. "I promise you this."

"Really, Alphonse-sama?" Mei asked, blushing.

"Yes," Al answered.

"But why are you making such a promise to me, Alphonse-sama?" Mei asked. "Am I not the reason why you broke up with Katie Bell? It seemed as though you were in love with her before-"

"Mei, don't worry about that," Al interrupted. "It was only a crush. My soul had just returned to my body the year before, and I was not in sync with my emotions and my feelings. But then I had met you, Mei. My heart and my mind and my soul finally agreed that you are the girl for me."

"Oh, Alphonse-sama," Mei sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Mei," Al said.

'_Smooth move, little brother,'_ Al could hear Ed saying as if he were in the room with a huge grin on his face. _'Now, all you gotta do is seal the deal.'_

Al took a ring out of his pocket and put it on Mei's finger. Mei gasped as she looked at it. It was a white gold band with a yellow gold dragon surrounding a black pearl.

"Mei, will you wait for me while I'm on my mission?" Al asked. "I promise you with this promise ring, that I will come back to you if you will -."

"Of course I will wait for you, Alphonse-sama!" Mei interrupted, hugging Al. "I'll wait forever for you if I have to!"

"I won't make you wait that long," Al chuckled.

Just then, Mei kissed Al on the lips. Mei clenched her hands on Al's uniform jacket and pulled him closer to her.

"Mei, we can't," Al breathed, breaking off the kiss. "You're a princess. It's disrespect-."

Mei cut him off by kissing him on the lips again, both getting to their feet. Xiao Mei fell off of Mei's lap and looked up at Mei and Al. She tried to get their attention, but they tuned her out. Mei unbuttoned Al's military jacket and pushed it off of Al. Al let it fall to the floor. It fell onto Xiao Mei.

"Are you sure, Mei?" Al asked a moment later. "Don't you want to wait until we're married?"

"I am sure, Alphonse-sama," Mei answered. "You are the only one for me."

"And you I," Al said.

"It will be just this once to cement our promise to each other," Mei promised.

"If that is how you want to see it as, Mei," Al said. "But I _am_ two years older than you and there are -."

"I do not care," Mei interrupted.

Then she kissed him again. It was then that Mei led Al to her room. Xiao Mei got out from under the jacket and ran to the door but slammed right into it as it shut in her face a second before. The miniature panda tried to get them to stop and open the door, but her squeals fell upon deaf ears as she could hear Al and Mei start to giggle and laugh and moan in pleasure. Xiao Mei screamed in shock and then sulked back to the sofa and jumped up on it and lay down, cringing when she heard Mei saying, "Oh, Alphonse-sama! I didn't know you would be so gifted!"

**Author's Note:** Okay, there's the original back as I promised. If you've already reviewed, don't worry about a review. And if you haven't reviewed, _please_ review! I'll give you cookies!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's**** Note:** Hi all! Sorry for the flip-flopping from the previous chapter, but all of that is taken care of and is not gonna happen again. I don't think so anyway...ahahahaha! Just kidding. It won't. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I'm gonna try to focus on Al and the Potter group while Ed and Winry are on their honeymoon because I wanna give them their privacy. Review please! :D

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, Harry woke up to Ron telling him to wake up. They were in Ron's attic room. The sun had not risen yet, and Harry had woken up from a vivid dream. Harry told Ron that he was dreaming that Voldemort was most likely looking for a man named Gregorovitch.

"I think it might have something to do with Quidditch," Harry said. "I can't think of what it could be though."

"You don't think it could be Gorgovitch, do you?" Ron asked.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago," Ron explained. "Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."

"Definitely not," Harry answered.

"Good, I try not to either," Ron grinned. "Well, happy birthday, anyway."

Ron gave Harry his gift as Harry sat up in his camp bed.

"That's right!" Harry said. "It's my birthday! I almost forgot with it being Ed and Winry's wedding yesterday."

Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you're still on about the garter toss and -," Harry started.

"Just don't bring it up in front of Mum," Ron interrupted. "Mum looked like she was going to have kittens."

"Hermione probably already had kittens," Harry remarked, summoning his glasses and getting poked in the eye.

Ron's face went red with embarrassment, and he didn't even comment on Harry's gaffe.

"A book?" Harry asked after opening the present.

"It's not just any book," Ron said.

He explained that it was a book on how to pick up girls and that Fred and George had gotten him one when he had turned 17.

"Oh," Harry said.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy doing that last night," Ron confided.

Harry sighed. He so did not want to know this.

"It's just that it was embarrassing in front of all of those people," Ron continued.

"I think that's what Ed and Winry were going for," Harry pointed out.

Ron didn't say anything. They got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find Monsieur Delacour, Bill, and Al eating breakfast as Mrs. Weasley talked to them while frying. There was a pile of presents in the middle of the table.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked Al.

"Oh, uh, I got here a few minutes ago," Al answered.

Al was wearing a pair of blue jeans, an orange long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Weren't you supposed to come last night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to tie up the loose ends at home first before coming," Al answered, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Aren't you going to share the good news, Alphonse?" Mrs. Weasley asked, beaming.

"Don't tell me there's going to be _another_ wedding that we've all got to prepare for?" Ron groaned.

"It's not going to be for a while," Al replied, frowning. "I gave Mei a promise ring."

"What the hell is a promise ring?" Ron asked.

"A promise ring iz zomezing someone gives zere boyfriend or girlfriend when zey promise each other for marriage but iz not able to marry right away," Monsieur Delacour explained.

"Oh," Ron said.

"So, Alphonse, are you going to stay until you go back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Al looked down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork. Mrs. Weasley looked at him.

"You _are_ going back to Hogwarts this year, aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Al answered. "Fuhrer Bradley is pulling Brother and me from school."

"What for?" Bill asked. "Didn't he want you to finish your schooling so you could use it for your military?"

"Yes, but he wants us to go on a mission after Ed gets back from his and Winry's trip," Al answered. "Anyway, happy birthday, Harry! We all got you a gift before Ed and Winry got married. I hope you like them!"

Al smiled. Mrs. Weasley wished Harry a happy birthday as she continued cooking. Harry opened the gift from Mr. and Mrs Weasley and saw that it was the same kind of watch that they had given Ron. Mrs. Weasley apologized for it being a new one and cracked, but Harry had cut her off by hugging her. Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved her wand at him. Al smiled. A moment later, Hermione came bounding into the room, adding her gift to the table.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione greeted, then looking at Al. "Oh, hello, Alphonse! Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I got here a little while ago," Al answered. "I had to get some things done before coming. I can't wait to see what a magical wedding is like!"

"The Muggle wedding was quite entertaining," Monsieur Delacour commented. "I didn't expect for the bride and groom to be yelling so spiritedly at each other."

"Well, that's just Ed and Winry," Al chuckled. "They've always been like that."

Then Al stood up from the table.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," Al said. "I'll be going outside for some fresh air."

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Al replied. "It's just going to get a little cramped in here."

Then Al left the kitchen and went outside.

"He didn't even stay to see you open his present," Ron said.

**8888888888**

Al sighed as he walked outside. He looked around and went to the garden where he saw fruits and vegetables growing. Al also saw some flowers growing. The garden reminded him of the one that his and Ed's mother kept. A moment later, he felt something rubbing against his legs and looked down to see that it was Crookshanks. Al smiled. He bent down and picked up and held the cat. Al started scratching behind the cat's ears.

"Hi there, Crookshanks," Al greeted. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you. Are you all right?"

Crookshanks purred.

"I'm glad," Al smiled. "It would have been nice if you could have come to the wedding. It was really nice. Pegasus was the ring bearer. He was so cute! Pegasus didn't like the uniform we had him wear though."

Al giggled.

"You know what?" Al asked. "I gave Mei a promise ring. She's going to wait for me while I'm on the mission with Brother."

A few minutes later, Al was joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron had just lit into Harry for making out with Ginny. Al let Crookshanks down and the cat trotted away.

"Harry and Ron said that you and Edward will have to go on a mission after Ed gets back from his and Winry's honeymoon," Hermione said. "But they didn't say -."

"He wants us to help look for the Horcruxes," Al interrupted.

"He knows about them?" Hermione asked.

"How the bloody hell does he know about them?" Ron asked.

"He just does," Al replied.

"Then that means that Father is using Voldemort," Harry correctly assumed.

"Yes," Al said. "You're right, Harry. Father doesn't care about humans at all. He thinks that we're weak creatures, like bugs."

"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked.

"No, we don't think that Voldemort knows," Al answered. "You've also got to know something else, Ron, Hermione. Harry already knows. Dumbledore did too."

"What is it that we need to know?" Hermione asked.

"Don't, Al, or -!" Harry started.

"Don't worry, I already have permission to tell," Al interrupted.

"To tell us what?" Ron asked.

"Selim Bradley is a homunculus," Al said.

"He's a what?" Hermione asked in shock.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "He's only a little kid!"

"He may appear to look and behave like a child, but he is not," Al said. "He is the homunculus by the name of Pride. Pride is the first homunculus that Father had created. He has the power of using shadows to spy on us, to hear and see us. That is why the meetings had to be in the dark, so he would not hear what we have said in them."

"But why tell us this?" Hermione asked. "Why not tell the Order members?"

"That's what I am going to do later," Al answered. "They need to know everything. They need to know what's really going on. I'm sorry to have to tell it on your birthday, Harry."

Harry nodded. How did he know that something terrible was going to be revealed on his birthday? It was as if he always attracted trouble, no matter what he did or didn't do. Al went back inside to tell Mrs. Weasley and Bill about the Order meeting that he needed to call. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.

It was decided that the Order meeting would be after Harry's birthday dinner. Al had agreed that it would be the best time.

**88888888**

"Will Ed be coming to the Order meeting?" Charlie asked after he had been told after arriving to the Burrow.

"No," Al answered. "It was his and Winry's wedding yesterday."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Charlie remembered. "How was it?"

"It was absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Weasley answered, as she had Charlie sit in a chair. "I wish you could have been there. Edward and Alphonse were absolutely handsome in their uniforms. Now, Charlie, I am going to be giving you a proper haircut!"

"Aw, come on, Mum!" Charlie complained. "Why don't you complain about Ed's hair?"

"Because that is not my place, Charlie dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "It is his father's place; but since his father has long hair too, there is nothing I can do about it."

Charlie frowned. He didn't want to have his hair cut. Mothers were so unfair. In no time at all, it was nearly time for Harry's birthday dinner. The purple, number 17 emblazoned lanterns had already been made and hung by Fred and George, Hermione had already made the purple and gold streamers and had turned the crabapple tree leaves to gold, and Mrs. Weasley had come out of the Burrow with a large, beach ball sized cake in the shape of a Snitch and put it on the table that had been set outside. Al sighed as he sat at the table, watching as the people arrived. Ginny sat beside him a moment later.

"So, I heard that you've called an Order meeting," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I did," Al replied.

"I didn't know you could do that," Ginny said again.

"I can," Al answered. "It's not just for the Order, but it's for everyone actively involved in helping rid the world of Voldemort and well…it's just something that everyone needs to hear."

Ginny nodded. She then noticed something on Al's neck and leaned in to look closer. Al let out an 'eep' and leaned back.

"What?" Al asked.

"What's that on your neck?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Al lied, pulling his shirt neck up.

"Is that a love bite?" Ginny asked.

"No," Al lied, his face turning red.

'_Damn, the concealer wore off!'_ Al thought.

"It _is_ a love bite!" Ginny said. "Is that why you didn't arrive last night? You were busy shagging with Mei, weren't you?"

"Sh!" Al shushed, putting a finger to his lips. "Not so loud! And don't say it that way!"

"So you were," Ginny grinned. "And here I thought you said you were going to wait for marriage?"

"It's none of your business," Al muttered, still blushing.

"I'm not judging you, Alphonse," Ginny assured. "What you do or don't do with Mei is none of my business as you said. Besides, you two make a great couple. Better than you and Katie."

"Isn't she your friend?" Al asked.

"Yes, but you and her aren't a good match," Ginny wove off.

Al sighed in relief. He groaned once he saw Ginny's grin return. Al was, however, saved from further embarrassment when Remus and Tonks came over. He sighed in relief for the distraction as he had quickly covered the 'love bite' with magic while Ginny had talked to Remus and Tonks.

"Wotcher, Alphonse!" Tonks greeted.

"Hi, Tonks," Al grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Same as yesterday," Tonks grinned. "That was one mad wedding, but it was fun."

Al laughed.

"Yeah, Brother and Winry are certainly full of life," Al said.

"That's one way to put it," Remus smiled. "Edward reminded me a bit of Sirius and James yesterday."

"Where are they going on their honeymoon?" Tonks asked.

"They're going to Xing and Rush Valley," Al answered. "Did you get the message about the meeting I'm calling for tonight?"

Remus's smile turned into a thin line.

"Yes, we did," Remus answered. "What is it about?"

"You'll find out at the meeting," Al said.

**Author's**** Note:**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but it's just a part that needs to be out of the way. Next up is the chapter with Rufus Scrimgeour giving the willed stuff from Dumbledore to the 'Golden Trio' and Al. Anyway, review! No flames, please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's**** Note:**Hi, everyone! Here's Chapter 11! I know that I said that I would let Ed and Winry have their privacy, but I just got bugged and bugged by them to let them have a bit of uh...screen time. So, yes, a little bit of sex in this chapter. Anyway *blush* I hope you like this chapter! The Author and Story alerts are nice, but please review! :D

Envy: Hurray! More smut!

Me: Don't call it smut!

Envy: What else do I call it?

Me: *sighs*

Read and Review! :D

**Chapter Eleven**

All of the guests for Harry's birthday dinner were at the Burrow except for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was late getting home, and Mrs. Weasley was getting antsy. Everyone could notice since she had kept looking to the gate as she talked to Madame Delacour.

"Why do you think it's taking him so long?" Hermione asked.

Before Al could answer, a streak of light came flying across the yard and onto the table. It resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me," the Patronus reported.

The Patronus dissolved into thin air, the Delacours looking at the empty space in astonishment.

"We shouldn't be here," Remus said. "I'm sorry, Harry, we'll explain it another time."

"You _are_ coming to the meeting tonight, Remus," Al insisted.

"Of course," Tonks assured. "We'll be here."

Then Remus and Tonks left the table and went to the gate and jumped over it.

"The Minister?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "But why? I don't -."

Before anything else could be said, though, Mr. Weasley and Rufus Scrimgeour appeared at the gate. They walked up the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them come closer.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour apologized as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially, as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party."

His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch shaped cake.

"Many happy returns," Scrimgeour wished Harry.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour stated. "Also with Mr. Alphonse Elric, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" Ron asked. "Why us?"

"I shall tell you in a more private place," Scrimgeour answered, then turning to Mr. Weasley a moment later. "You do have such a place, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Mr. Weasley answered. "The, er, sitting room. Why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour told Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Then Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood and went with Scrimgeour up to the Burrow. They entered the house and went through the messy kitchen and into the Burrow's sitting room. Although the garden had been full of soft golden evening light, it was already dark in the sitting room. Al lit the oil lamps as they entered, making the room lit. Scrimgeour sat himself in Mr. Weasley's chair, leaving the four teenagers standing. Al frowned as he made the sofa in the room larger. He and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the sofa.

"I have some questions for the four of you, and I think it best to -," Scrimgeour started.

"Hold it, Minister," Al interrupted, making the other four in the room look at him. "You were going to try to crash my brother's wedding yesterday, and now since you weren't able to do that, you decided to crash Harry's party. It's Harry's decision if he wants us in here or not, but I have the feeling that he wants us all in here at the same time."

"Alphonse is right," Harry agreed.

"You tried to crash Edward's wedding?" Hermione asked, scandalized. "Do you realize what could have-?"

"Major Kimblee had stopped me from 'crashing' Mr. Edward and Winry Elric's wedding, so there is no room for concern," Scrimgeour interrupted. "He had informed me that it was an invitation only wedding."

"Who's Major Kimblee?" Ron asked.

"He's the Red Lotus Alchemist," Al answered, frowning. "I'll explain more later."

"Very well, then," Scrimgeour shrugged, clearing his throat as he did so. "I will tell you together. I am here, as I'm sure you know, because of Albus Dumbledore's will."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They looked at Al.

"Did you know, Alphonse, that he was going to leave us things?" Hermione asked.

"Brother said that Dumbledore mentioned something like that in one of their meetings, but he didn't say anything else," Al answered.

"Oh-ho," Scrimgeour chuckled humorously. "So your brother really _is_ in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, but that's none of your concern," Al replied. "Will you please get on with the reading of the will?"

"But Dumbledore died over a month ago," Harry pointed out. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"They wanted to inspect what Dumbledore wanted to give us," Al answered. "They wanted to 'make sure' it wasn't dangerous. They can get away with it because of the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation, but they'll need to have strong evidence, though, before confiscating it since it was meant to be used for the prevention of passing on Dark possessions. I'm sure you have it, Minister?"

"Are you planning a future in Magical Law, Mr. Elric?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, I just believe that I should know my rights," Al remarked. "Besides, I'd rather stick with Alchemy instead."

"So why have you decided to let us have our things now?" Harry asked. "Can't think of a reason to keep them?"

"It's because the thirty-one days are up," Al replied. "They can't keep the objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous."

After Scrimgeour had dealt with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he had turned to Al.

"And lastly, but not least, are you and your brother, Mr. Elric," Scrimgeour said. "The reason why I had tried to come to your brother's wedding yesterday is because I wanted to give to him what Dumbledore had left to him before he departed for his and his new wife's honeymoon. But since I was not allowed this opportunity, I will have to give you what Dumbledore had bequeathed to him."

"I'll be sure to keep it safe until my brother's return," Al promised. "Now, the items, please?"

"_To Edward Thomas Elric, I leave this deliciously fetching coat_," Scrimgeour read. "_I hope you find it useful for the frigid winters ahead in your life._"

Scrimgeour pulled a red coat that greatly resembled the one Ed usually wore. It was, however, made with a stronger material and had white fur around the hood. The back of the coat had a Flamel insignia.

"I always knew Dumbledore was a nutter," Ron muttered. "Especially, since he likes Ed's so-called style."

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but to nod in agreement as Al took the coat from Scrimgeour.

"Why do you think Dumbledore had a coat like this made for your brother?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I don't know," Al replied. "Does anybody know what went through that head of his?"

"Fair point," Scrimgeour said. "All right, now on to you, Alphonse. _To Alphonse Timothy Elric, I leave this pair of ear plugs so that he may focus his attention._"

"Ear plugs?" Ron asked. "Why would Al need ear plugs?"

"Alphonse has sensitive hearing," Hermione reminded as Al accepted the ear plugs from Scrimgeour. "Dumbledore probably had those specially made so he could sleep better."

"That's one possibility," Scrimgeour said. "But another possibility is -."

"We appreciate you giving us what Professor Dumbledore had left to us, Minister," interrupted Al. "But you did gate crash a birthday party, and it is time for you to take your leave."

"Now, listen here, Mister Elric -!" Scrimgeour interrupted.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room.

"Is everything all right in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Al looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," Al answered, smiling. "Minister Scrimgeour was just leaving."

Scrimgeour didn't say anything as he left the sitting room and then the Weasleys' property. Then the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Al went back outside to the party. After the party, everyone gathered in the Burrow living room. Al had sent a Patronus to tell Remus and Tonks that it was time for the meeting. The couple made it there a few moments later.

"What is so important that yeh had ter call a meeting, Alphonse?" Hagrid asked.

"Fuhrer King Bradley and his son, Selim Bradley, are homunculi," Al answered. "They are working with Voldemort."

The room went still as if all of the air were sucked out.

"Homunculi?" Tonks finally asked. "What are homunculi?"

"Homunculi are beings, sometimes human-based, with powers even only a magical being can dream of having," explained Greed, coming into the room.

Everyone gasped and looked over to Greed. Greed was wearing his usual black outfit with his hands in his pockets as many wands were pointed at him.

"Greed!" Al exclaimed. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I came across your old man, and he told me that you were here," Greed answered. "And you can put those wands away, they won't work against me."

Al looked at everyone in surprise.

"Yes, put those away, please," Al requested. "He's on our team. Besides, he can help me explain what homunculi are and what the other ones are trying to achieve!"

"Alphonse is right!" Hermione agreed, as she, Harry, and Ron didn't have their wands pointed at Greed. "He's the good homunculus!"

"He made a deal with Dumbledore!" Ron said.

The wands slowly lowered.

"Tell us, then, what are the homunculi, and what are they doing with Voldemort?" Remus asked.

"You're going to be in for a rude awakening," Greed warned.

Then Greed explained what the homunculi were and how they were made. He also told them who the other homunculi were and what their powers were. The room went silent again.

**8888888**

Winry snuggled into Ed's chest as she lay in his arms in bed. They had the red silk sheets covering them up to their waists. Ed chuckled as Winry sighed.

"What is it, Win?" Ed asked, grinning.

Winry shook her head.

"I'm just a little tired," Winry sighed. "Everything is catching up to me. We got married yesterday, had a wonderful start to our honeymoon, exploring, and…"

Winry giggled.

"Xing is so beautiful," Winry sighed.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you, Win," Ed smiled, brushing the hair out of Winry's face.

"Gee, Ed, I didn't realize you had a cheesy bone in your body," Winry grinned.

Ed frowned.

"I could take it back if you want," Ed muttered.

Winry laughed.

"I'm just teasing, Ed," Winry smiled. "I'm glad you're like this with only me."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean that I like that you're not openly romantic," Winry explained. "I like that you show that side to me and only me."

Ed nodded in understanding, grinning again a moment later. Winry got on top of Ed.

"I love you, Ed," Winry said, smiling down at him. "You are my life, besides auto-mail that is."

Ed laughed, pinning Winry underneath him as he flipped them over.

"Well, gearhead, you're mine," Ed grinned. "I won't let anything happen to you, even when on the mission with Al. Just call me or send me a message, and I'll be right there."

"I'll only send you a message when I need help burying the body," Winry boasted.

"I guess that's tr – unh," Ed grunted, as Winry put a thigh in between Ed's and started kneading in his groin. "Oh, Winry, you're such a ruthless bitch."

He smashed his mouth onto hers and ran his tongue over her lips. Winry's lips parted and he shoved his tongue in between them. Their tongues danced together as Ed moved his hands down to Winry's thighs and parted them. He quickly thrust inside Winry's warmth. Ed broke off the kiss as he and Winry rode in unison until they both came. Ed shook and fell on top of Winry, rolling off a moment later.

"Ed, you're such a bastard," Winry giggled, getting on top of Ed again. "I didn't say you could stop though."

"Are you gonna do something about it?" Ed asked.

Winry answered him by sheathing Ed and starting to move on top of him. As Winry rode him, she leaned down and nibbled on his ear. Ed's eyes rolled back as he grunted and moaned in pleasure. They came a few minutes later, Winry collapsing on Ed afterwards.

"I love you," Winry whispered.

"I love you too, Win," Ed said, shifting so that Winry was in his arms.

Winry sighed in happiness, falling asleep a moment later.

"Sweet dreams, gearhead," Ed muttered, succumbing to sleep a moment later.

**88888888**

Somewhere deep under Central, Pride had just given his report to Father.

"So, Alphonse Elric and Greed have told the Order of the Phoenix about our plans?" Father finally asked.

"Yes," Pride answered. "Wrath had given Alphonse Elric the permission to. I told him that it was -."

"It is a bother, but there is nothing they can do anyway," Father interrupted. "It's best to let them have a false sense of security."

"Then what is the point of having the hostages?" Pride asked.

"Do not think that we have lost the use of our hostages," Father replied. "We still have use for them."

Pride frowned but nodded.

"What about Edward Elric and Winry Elric?" Father asked. "They are on their…"

"Honeymoon?" Pride asked, smirking. "Yes. We have intelligence saying that they almost got caught for public display of affection today. Xing _does_ have different laws than we do, especially concerning showing affection, after all."

"I trust Kimblee had completed what he was sent to do when he visited them?" Father asked.

"Yes, he has," Pride replied. "The Elrics have no idea."

"Good," Father stated. "We have come too far for our plan to be ruined."

**Author's**** Note:** Well? I hope y'all liked it! :D I hope the lovemaking wasn't too rushy or whatever. Anyway, yeah, I had to leave it at a cliffhanger! I know that's mean, but I can't help it. I wanted to give y'all something to think about! :D REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's**** Note:**Hi all! I have been suffering from writer's block resulting from the ending of the original chapter 12, so I have decided to rewrite the ending of this chapter. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Twelve**

Three o'clock the next day found Al, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the local village, Ottery St. Catchpole, from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm. Harry was going to be introduced as "Cousin Barny" since there would be a lot of Weasley relatives. Al could barely keep a straight face as he and the other four held seating plans so they could help show people to the right seats.

A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden-jacketed band, and they were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree. Behind the quintet was the entrance to the marquee. Rows and rows of golden chairs were set up on either side of a long purple carpet.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, pulling the collar of his dress robes and glaring at Al.

"Nothing," Al lied, a grin tugging at his lips.

"You don't have to lie," Harry pointed out. "I know I look ridiculous like this."

"At least I'm not laughing like Brother would be," Al said.

"When I get married, I won't be bothering with all of this nonsense," Fred announced, tugging his collar as well. "I'm not even gonna have one like Ed's. You can all wear whatever you like, and I'll put a full body-bind on Mum until the whole thing is over."

"Aren't you hot, Al?" Ron asked.

"This is nothing compared to Dublith and Resembool," Al answered.

"What will your wedding be like with Mei, Al?" George asked, grinning.

Al blushed.

"Mei is a princess of Xing," Al answered. "So it'll probably be a fancy Xingese wedding. I'm not sure how the wedding practices are there though."

"Be sure that we're on the list, eh, Al?" Fred grinned. "We don't want to be left out, after all, and have to be beheaded for trying to gate-crash the wedding."

"I don't think they behead people," Al muttered. "But I'll still invite you."

"Good," George said. "Now, did Mei give you the love bite before or after you gave her the promise ring?"

Al's face, which had been a light pink color, turned into a deep red color.

"Hey, look!" Al said, pointing. "The guests are starting to come!"

Then Al went to greet the guests.

"Ten Galleons they end up eloping," George muttered to Fred.

"Make it twenty and you're on," Fred grinned.

"This is a bet you'll lose, brother," George grinned.

**8888888**

"So, Alphonse," Hagrid grinned as Al led him to the seat that was meant for him.

"Yes, Hagrid?" Al asked, looking up at the gentle half-giant.

Al frowned to see that Hagrid was grinning at him.

"You really must like that Mei girl a lot," Hagrid teased.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Molly told me that you got her a promise ring before coming back," Hagrid said.

"Oh," Al sighed in relief, blushing lightly. "Yeah, I did."

"What else did you think I mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, nothing," Al lied. "Don't worry about it."

"Are yeh gonna get married to her anytime soon?" Hagrid asked. "Yeh know, like yer brother an' Winry?"

"We are going to get married," Al answered. "But it's not going to be soon. There's too much stuff going on right now."

"I always knew that you were the most sensible of the Elric brothers," Hagrid chuckled.

Al chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Al smiled. "All right, here's your seat."

"Thanks, Alphonse," Hagrid said.

"No problem," Al smiled again.

"Oh, and Alphonse, the next time you get a love bite from Mei, make sure you heal it quickly with magic," Hagrid grinned.

Al blushed darker and then turned away, annoyed that people were getting a kick out of embarrassing him. He didn't even want to think about the grief Ed would give him when he came back from his honeymoon with Winry. Al sighed. He wondered if he would always have to put up with people embarrassing him. Al returned to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing with Viktor Krum. He had come just in time to catch the purse that Hermione had just dropped. Al frowned for a moment, noticing the heaviness of the purse, but shrugged it off and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Alphonse," Hermione said, blushing. "What's that on your neck?"

"Nothing," Al lied, quickly covering his neck.

"You're reflexes are quick," Viktor observed. "You could be a great Seeker."

"Ahahahaha, thanks, Viktor," Al laughed, looking at Viktor. "I was a backup Chaser last year for Gryffindor since Harry was already Keeper for the team."

"I am sorry that I was not able to make it to your brother's wedding," Viktor apologized. "Was it a good wedding?"

"It was an interesting wedding to say the least!" Al laughed again. "You wouldn't have been bored, right Ron, Hermione?"

Al grinned at Ron's and Hermione's embarrassed expressions.

"Did something happen?" Viktor asked.

Harry noticed a familiar, _evil_ grin spreading across Al's face. It was the same grin Ed would get when he was planning something or was up to no good or both.

"I'll show you to your seat," Al said.

Then Al led Viktor to his seat, telling him about the wedding and reception. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

"Was it just me, or did Alphonse have the same evil look that Edward gets?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, and here I thought that Al was the sensible one," Ron said. "Oh no, you don't think he's going to tell him everything, do you?"

"Well, he _is_ my son and Edward's brother," Hohenheim said from behind them.

The trio jumped and looked at Hohenheim.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked. "I'm sorry, I mean -."

"It's all right," Hohenheim interrupted. "I came here a few moments ago."

He looked at Harry.

"That's an interesting disguise, Harry," Hohenheim said. "A good idea, but a waste of Polyjuice potion since Voldemort already knows that you are safe here. Well, I guess I've better go find my seat."

Then Hohenheim went to go find his seat. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in their seats. Al sat by Hohenheim in the second row by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives. Mrs. Weasley wore a brand new set of amethyst-colored robes with a matching hat. Then Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. Fred wolf-whistled which causing several veela cousins to giggle. The crowd went silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Interesting," Hohenheim commented to no one in particular.

Al nodded in agreement. He and Hohenheim watched as Monsieur Delacour walked Fleur up the aisle, her exaggerated beauty making everyone look better. Harry and Ron looked over at Al and Hohenheim, seeing that the latter pair looked even more like supermodels than before.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, causing everyone to look forward. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

"Wasn't that the same guy who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral?" Al asked Hohenheim.

"Yup," Hohenheim answered. "Seems like he's a jack of all trades."

"Dad," Al reproached.

Hohenheim grinned, Al snickering a moment later.

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," Auntie Muriel whispered loudly. "But I must say, Ginerva's dress is far too low cut. The dress from the other day suited her much better."

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" stated the tufty-haired officiate.

As soon as it had started, the wedding had come to a close.

"…then I declare you bonded for life," the tufty-haired officiate finished.

He waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst. Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

Everyone stood and the area was turned into a reception area.

"Smooth," Ron commented as the waiters popped up on all sides, some bearing silver trays of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and firewhisky, others tottering piles of tarts and sandwiches.

"That's one way of putting it," Hohenheim muttered.

"What would you call it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Just call me Hohenheim, Hermione," Hohenheim said. "If you recall, I had stopped teaching sixth and seventh year students because I was annoyed to no end. If you do not mind, I will congratulate Bill and Phlegm – I mean Fleur."

Then Hohenheim left Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione and went to congratulate Bill and Fleur. Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found a table a few minutes later with Luna, but Luna had went off to dance. A moment later, Viktor Krum had sat down in Luna's vacant seat.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" Viktor asked.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood," Al answered. "He's our friend's father. He's a little weird, but who isn't?"

"Come and dance, Hermione," Ron said.

He pulled Hermione to her feet, and they went to dance.

"Ah, so they are together now?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah," Al answered. "They're together now."

"Who are you?" Viktor asked Harry.

"Barny Weasley," Harry lied, shaking Viktor's hand.

"Do you two know this Lovegood vell?" Viktor asked.

"We only met him today," Al answered. "Why?"

"Because if he vos not a guest of Fleur's, I vould duel him, here and now, for veering that filthy sign upon his chest," Viktor replied.

"You mean that strange, triangular eye symbol?" Al asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked.

"Grindelvald," Viktor said. "That is Grindelvald's sign."

"The sign of the Dark Wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Al asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Krum replied. "He killed many people, my grandfather, for example. He wasn't big in this country since he was afraid of Dumbledore, but that is his symbol. I recognized it at vunce: Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ven he vos a pupil there. Some idiots copied it onto their books and clothes, thinking to shock, make themselves impressive – until those of us who had lost family members to Grindelvald taught them better."

Viktor cracked his knuckles menacingly and glowered at Xenophilius. Harry looked at Al, seeing him frown. He knew that Al was against violence when it could be avoided. Harry was just grateful that Ed wasn't there or he would immediately tell Viktor that he was being an –

"You're being an idiot," Al said.

Harry blinked.

"Vot?" Krum asked.

"You heard me," Al said. "You're being an idiot. Just because Grindelwald carved it into a wall, it doesn't make the symbol his. And beating up the people who copied the symbol, it just lowers you to their level. If you're going to beat someone up, make sure it's a good reason and not just for revenge. Besides, Xenophilius is _not_ a Dark wizard. If you'll excuse me…"

Then Al got up and left the table. He went to the dance floor where Ginny had just got through dancing with a relative. Harry saw as Al politely ask Ginny if she would like to dance and glared in anger as Ginny blushed and nodded. Al already has Mei for a girlfriend; he didn't need to flirt with Ginny.

"Are zey together now?" Viktor asked.

"No, her boyfriend is a big bloke," Harry lied, looking at Viktor. "Really the jealous type."

Harry glanced at Al to see that he had a grin on his face and frowned.

**8888888**

Al grinned as he could hear the conversation between Viktor and Harry. Ginny furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What is it, Alphonse?" Ginny asked.

Al looked down at Ginny, still grinning.

"Oh, it's nothing," Al grinned.

Ginny looked over to where Harry and Viktor were sitting and saw Viktor standing and walking away.

"What were they talking about?" Ginny asked, looking back at Al.

"Ah, Harry got jealous," Al answered. "He probably saw you blushing when I asked you to dance."

Ginny scowled.

"You can't help it if you're handsome," Ginny said. "You've got it in your blood. Besides, Harry should know that I'd rather be with him and you with Mei. That's why you've 'sealed the deal' with Mei after giving her that promise ring the other night."

Al blushed.

"When will your wedding be?" Ginny asked.

"It'll probably be whenever all of this mess is over," Al answered. "Let's just enjoy this day while we can."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Al shook his head.

"It's nothing," Al answered. "Don't worry about it."

Ginny frowned again. The song ended.

"Just don't get into too much trouble, all right?" Ginny said.

Al smiled.

"I'll try not to," Al grinned.

Then Al went over to the table that Harry was sitting at and sat down. Al grinned at the expression on Harry's face.

"You don't have to be so jealous, Harry," Al said, grinning as he took a sandwich from a passing attendant.

"I'm not jealous," Harry lied, grabbing a sandwich as well.

Al laughed, startling Harry.

"You're a worse liar than Ed is!" Al laughed. "Besides, Harry, I know that you love her as much as I love Mei."

"So…you're really going to marry Mei after all of this is over?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Al answered. "Aren't you going to marry Ginny?"

Harry didn't say anything as he looked over at Ginny.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Al asked.

"I just can't -!" Harry started.

"Yes, you can and will!" Al interrupted, taking the sandwich from Harry. "Go enjoy yourself while you can!"

Then Al pushed Harry into Ginny's general direction. Harry stumbled but was able to correct himself just in time as he came up to Ginny.

"Er, hi, Ginny," Harry said as Ginny grinned at him.

"Hi, 'Barny'," Ginny said. "Would you fancy a dance with me?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

Then Harry and Ginny started to dance as Al watched from the table he was sitting at. A moment later, Greed had occupied the seat that Harry had left.

"Well, that wedding was pretty boring compared to your brother's wedding," Greed commented.

"Greed!" Al said.

"Hey," Greed greeted.

"If you were at Brother's wedding, why didn't we see you?" Al asked.

"I watched from afar," Greed answered. "Besides, you didn't think they'd let me in to see it, did you?"

"You've got a point there," Al agreed.

"It's about to start, Alphonse," Greed warned.

"Yeah, I figured it would," Al frowned.

**Author's**** Note:** Hi again! I hope you liked this better than the last one! I know I sure do, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, if you've already left a signed review, then you can leave an unsigned review or send me a PM. And if you left me an unsigned review, you can just PM me too! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's**** Note:** No, you are not imagining anything! I am finally updating my fanfiction! I am SO sorry that it took me so long! I just did not have any internet access at home except for my cell phone and I don't know how to update from there. LOL Anyway, I'm using my friend's internet since I can't use a public computer to do this. Please forgive me! For your patience I am updating two chapters today! Enjoy! :D And review. Definitely review!

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A little boy of five held something close to him as he tried to find his mother. The little boy had golden blond hair and eyes to match. His hair was short, but his bangs framed his little chubby face. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with blue shorts and tan flip flops._

_"__Mom!" called out the five year old. "Mom, come look!"_

_He saw his mother and went to her. His mother, a woman with loving green eyes and chestnut brown hair, looked at him as she stopped picking tomatoes._

_"__What is it, Edward?" asked the mother, Trisha Elric._

_She stooped down to his eye level as the boy, Ed, held out the object. It was a figurine of a horse._

_"__Hee! Hee!" laughed five year old Ed. "It's a present!"_

_Trisha, while holding her apron in one hand to keep the tomatoes from falling out of it, took the horse figurine._

_"__Oh, for _me_?" Trisha asked. "Where did you get this?"_

_"__I _transmuted_ it!" said Ed. "I put it together with __alchemy__!"_

_Trisha looked surprised._

_"__Y-you _did_?" Trisha asked__. __"I guess you _do_ take after your father!"_

_Ed giggled happily as Trisha patted his head._

_"__Thank you, Edward," said Trisha. "You really are special. Being able to create something so wonderful…but it's too bad…"_

_Blood started coming down her face and onto her apron and dress and the tomatoes._

_"…__You couldn't put me back together too," Trisha said._

_The tomatoes and horse dropped as Ed looked in fear._

Ed gasped as he bolted up in bed. He put his face in his hands as he fought to control his breathing.

'_What the hell…I haven't had that nightmare in ages…,'_ Ed thought. _'Why am I having it now?'_

Ed got out of bed and went to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink and looked at the mirror. Truth, he looked awful! He turned on the faucet and washed his face. Ed turned off the water a moment later. He then went back to the bedroom. Ed got back into bed and lay back down by Winry. Winry turned over in bed and looked sleepily at her husband.

"Are you all right, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Ed answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Winry!" Ed scowled. "Just don't worry about it!"

"How can I not worry about it, Ed?" Winry asked, propping herself upon her elbows on Ed's chest. "You know I don't like it when you hide things from me."

"It was just an old nightmare I used to have," Ed muttered. "I haven't had it in a while. It just scared me, that's all."

"What was the dream about?" Winry asked.

"I'd rather not say, Win," Ed replied.

"It's all right," Winry comforted.

"I'm worried about Al, Winry," Ed said. "What if the Ministry falls while we're here fuckin' our brains out? What if Al gets caught up in -."

Winry cut him off by putting a hand over Ed's mouth.

"Don't worry, Ed, Al can take care of himself," Winry comforted. "Besides, the Death Eaters aren't supposed to hurt you or Alphonse, you know that."

"I know," Ed said. "But -…"

"Sh…," Winry shushed, getting on top of Ed.

She then bent down to kiss Ed as she had him enter her, causing Ed to groan in pleasure. A few moments later, they were making love. After making love, the pair fell back to sleep. This time, Ed had no nightmares. They woke later to a cat shaped Patronus sitting on their bed.

"The Ministry has fallen, but everything is all right," the Patronus spoke with Al's voice. "I'm at Headquarters with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'll send more details when I can. Have fun, but don't stay inside the whole honeymoon as I'm sure you have been."

Then the Patronus dissipated. Ed and Winry were silent for a few moments when Ed started snickering which had turned into him laughing.

"Ed, are you all right?" Winry asked.

Ed stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Win," Ed said softly. "It's just like Al, though, to assure me that he's okay while scolding me. Sometimes I wonder who the older brother is."

Winry opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Ed scowled.

"Who the hell could that be?" Ed muttered.

"I don't know," Winry replied. "Let's just get dressed and see what they want."

Ed groaned. They got out of bed and got dressed. There was more knocking on the door.

"Just wait a fucking minute!" Ed snapped going to the door as he put his hair up into a ponytail.

Ed opened the door to see who it was but slammed it shut a moment later. The person on the other side of the door blinked.

"Well, that was uncalled for," he said.

He knocked on the door again. Inside, Winry scolded Ed.

"Why did you do that for, Ed?" Winry scolded. "That was rude!"

"Because it was no one important!" Ed snapped.

"Then why are they knocking again?!" Winry retorted.

"Because they're an idiot!" Ed snapped again.

(_'I swear I heard him call me an idiot,'_ the man knocking on the door thought.)

"I'll answer the door this time then!" Winry snapped.

Then Winry went to the door and answered it to see that it was…

"Mr. Kimblee," Winry said in surprise. "It's a surprise to see you."

"An unpleasant surprise," Ed muttered.

Winry shot a look at Ed but Kimblee, dressed in his trademark white suit and fedora, chose to ignore Ed's comment. Kimblee took off his fedora and smiled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your honeymoon, Miss Rockbell," Kimblee apologized. "Excuse me, I mean, Mrs. Elric, but I have been sent to conduct some business. But I sure can say that you look absolutely beautiful. Marriage sure does seem to agree with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Kimblee," Winry stammered, blushing.

Ed growled, went to Winry's side, and pulled her to him.

"What do you want, Kimblee?" Ed growled.

"As I've said to your beautiful wife here, I was just merely sent to run an errand," Kimblee repeated. "Would you mind if I came in?"

"Yes, I would," Ed replied. "If you want to do business, we can go somewhere else."

"If that's how you feel -," Kimblee started.

"It is," Ed interrupted.

"All right then," Kimblee said.

"Before we go anywhere, I need to do something," Winry said. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Ed said.

Then Ed let Winry go as she went to her suitcase and got a pill bottle from it. Meanwhile, Ed and Kimblee were staring at each other.

"As I've said before, I'm sorry to intrude on your honeymoon, Edward," Kimblee apologized.

"I'm sure you are," Ed replied dryly.

"I really am," Kimblee insisted. "It isn't in my interests at all to disturb a young couple so deeply in love. I just want to get the business taken care of and then leave you two to your, uh, devices."

Ed frowned. Winry came back to Ed's side.

"You ready?" Ed asked.

"Yup!" Winry answered.

Ed nodded. He grabbed his wallet and pocket watch from the stand by the door and stuffed them into his pocket. He also grabbed the room key as well.

"Shall we?" Kimblee asked.

Ed nodded again as the trio left.

**88888888**

Ed, Winry, and Kimblee were sitting in a restaurant. Ed and Winry were sitting together on one side while Kimblee sat opposite them. They had their drinks sitting in front of them. Kimblee had his fedora in the seat next to him.

"Now," Kimblee started, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Just make it fast, Kimblee," Ed stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be done so quickly it'll be as if I was never here," Kimblee said.

"I doubt it," Ed muttered.

Winry nudged Ed in the side, making Ed glare at her for a moment. Ed cleared his throat and looked back at Kimblee.

"All right, Kimblee, what do you want?" Ed asked.

"First off, Mrs. Elric, your apartment has been prepared for you for when you go to London after your honeymoon," Kimblee said.

"I was thinking about staying with the Weasleys since I don't know anybody there," Winry said.

"That would be too much of a long trip for you though," Kimblee said. "You will need a place of your own, though, when you and Edward have children."

"We're not going to have children," Ed said. "Especially at a time like this."

Winry looked down at her hands, a blush rising in her cheeks and tears forming in her eyes.

"My apologies," Kimblee said. "I shouldn't have assumed."

Winry nodded. Ed tried to take Winry's hand, but Winry wouldn't let him.

"Now, for you, Edward," Kimblee said, looking at Ed. "I've got another assignment for you. Well, I shouldn't exactly say another, should I? You have figured out what one of the Horcruxes is, haven't you? And you also figured out who R.A.B. was, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, looking at Kimblee.

"Come on, Edward, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Kimblee said. "On the train…back from Professor Dumbledore's funeral at Hogwarts?"

Ed scowled once again.

"Pride," Ed muttered. "I knew he was listening in."

"The necklace?" Winry asked, looking up. "Slytherin's locket?"

"That's the one," Ed answered.

"And R.A.B.," Winry said. "Didn't you say that was Sirius' brother?"

"Yes," Ed answered. "He turned sides at the last minute. But what about the locket, Kimblee?"

"Get it before joining up with your brother and friends," Kimblee ordered.

"What?" Ed asked. "You want me to -?!"

"After your honeymoon is over, of course!" Kimblee laughed, interrupting. "We don't want you to – oh, thank you, ma'am – be inconvenienced."

The waitress had just sat down the trio's food. Kimblee took a bite out of his food.

"Delicious," Kimblee complimented. "Simply delicious! Well, eat up, you two! We're not finished talking yet. I'm sure you have questions."

Grudgingly, Ed and Winry started to eat.

"So, let me get this straight: you want me to go get the locket from whoever has it before going to meet back up with Al and the others?" Ed asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Kimblee answered.

"Shouldn't it be back at Headquarters, though?" Winry asked.

"Not if Mundungus Fletcher stole it," Ed muttered, his mouth full.

Ed looked at Kimblee.

"So, you think Mundungus stole it?" Ed asked.

"Yes, he stole it," Kimblee replied. "He tried selling it in Knockturn Alley in Wizard London, but he was caught by the former High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge."

Ed frowned. Great. Just what the world needed: Dolores Umbridge with a psychopathic, evil wizard's locket with a soul attached to it. Just. Fucking. Wonderful.

"So, Fat Toad Bitch has it?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Kimblee answered. "It is your job to get it after your honeymoon is over, Edward."

"But I thought it was Edward and Alphonse's job to get them together," Winry said.

"Yes, but the 'Golden Trio' would ruin it," Kimblee pointed out. "Besides, Edward will be able to get back to the Headquarters without being followed. I'm sure that you remember the layout from the Ministry of Magic from when you went on your, uh, rescue mission?"

"Yes," Ed answered dryly. "Unfortunately."

Kimblee got a manila envelope from his coat and slid it across the table to Ed.

"Here are the details and information that you will need," Kimblee said. "This was a delicious breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He held a hand up and the waitress came. He paid the bill, got his fedora, and left.

"That was…nice of him to pay for our breakfast," Winry said.

"Of course," Ed muttered. "Wolves are always 'nice' before they to their prey before going after them and killing them."

Winry frowned at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked. "It's true!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Winry conceded. "He _does_ look like a wolf."

Ed burst out laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" Winry accused.

"No, I'm sorry," Ed apologized, taking Winry's hand.

"So, we're not going to have children?" Winry asked, looking down. "At all?"

Ed frowned, as he lifted Winry's chin so she could look at him.

"Hey," Ed said, softly. "We've had this discussion before. We will have kids after this shit is over, all right?"

"Are you sure?" Winry asked.

"We'll be the hottest parents on the block," Ed grinned.

Winry smiled.

"We will, won't we?" Winry said.

"Damn right," Ed said, standing from the table. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Winry asked.

"Wherever you want," Ed smiled.

**Author's**** Note:** As I've said before, sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry for Ed's foul language. Ed and Winry just can't be left alone, can't they? LOL Hope you liked this! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's**** Note:** Here's Chapter fourteen! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ed sighed in frustration as he dropped the suitcases onto the floor and collapsed face down onto the bed. Winry ignored him as she squealed in delight and turned around in a pirouette.

"You know, when I said that we could do whatever you wanted, I don't think I meant that we could shop all of Xing out and then come to the hottest place on Earth," Ed muttered into the bed coverings.

Winry giggled as she stopped spinning. She went to the bed and sat by Ed and twirled Ed's ponytail around her finger.

"Oh, Ed," Winry giggled. "You don't have to be so grumpy. Besides, what good was it being in Xing if you were never going to do some studying on Alkehestry?"

Ed looked sideways at Winry.

"Who said I wasn't going to do any studying?" Ed asked. "I was going to."

"When?" Winry smiled.

Ed frowned at her.

"Don't frown, Edward, or you'll get wrinkles," Winry smiled again.

Ed groaned and buried his face again.

"You can't be serious," Ed grumbled.

"Are you going to unpack so we can take a look-see around?" Winry asked.

"I have no interest in Auto-mail, Winry, so you might as well take a 'look-see' yourself while I do the unpacking," Ed muttered. "Besides, if I go out in short-sleeves, which I'll have to since it's so fucking hot, they'll see the scars from my Auto-mail and ask how I got my limbs back."

"That's true, isn't it?" Winry pondered. "But I'm sure that they won't notice if you don't wear one that shows your shoulders. So, please, go with me to look around?"

Ed sighed.

"Please, Ed?" Winry pleaded. "We can go back to Xing after we go to other towns."

Ed looked over at Winry.

"You promise?" Ed asked.

"Yup," Winry smiled.

"Ugh, fine," Ed groaned, pushing himself up on the bed.

"Thank you, Ed!" Winry said, kissing Ed.

"But we go after we christen the bed first," Ed grinned.

"Edward!" Winry giggled.

Ed kissed Winry, pulling her down on the bed with him. A few moments later, their clothes were littered on the floor of the hotel room.

**888888888888888**

"I would have been here sooner if not for the Death Eater trailing me," Remus Lupin said.

"That's all right," Al wove off. "We understand."

He, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus were in the kitchen of the Black family estate. Remus had just come over and had passed Harry's interrogation. Hermione had lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Did you come here straight from the wedding?" Remus asked.

"We should have, but we didn't," Al answered.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked again.

"Alphonse, we could not have known that we would be followed by Death Eaters!" Hermione pointed out.

"You were followed by Death Eaters?" Remus exclaimed, spilling some Butterbeer down his front. "Where?"

"They followed us to café on Tottenham Court Road," Harry explained.

Then they explained what all had happened.

"But how did they find you so quickly?" Remus asked. "It's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you grab hold of them as they disappear!"

"And it doesn't seem they were just in a mood for a stroll, doesn't it?" Harry remarked.

"Well, we wondered," Hermione started tentatively, and then amended after seeing Al give her a look, "I mean, I wondered, if Harry could still have the Trace on him?"

"Impossible," Remus declined, Al and Ron looking smug while Harry felt relieved. "Apart from anything else, they'd know for sure Harry was here if he still had the Trace on him, wouldn't they?"

"That's what I told you, Hermione, but you wouldn't listen, would you?" Al said.

"But what's worrying is that they followed you to Tottenham Court Road," Remus pointed out.

"Well, I had a theory, but Hermione thinks that my theories aren't as important as hers," Al remarked.

"Just because you and Edward have had more experience with enemies on your travels, it doesn't mean that -!" Hermione started.

"It doesn't have to do with experience with enemies chasing Brother and I all over Amestris and now here!" Al interrupted. "Even a child could come up with the same theory as mine! Hell, even Winry and Mei -!"

"Well, _sorry_ that you don't think I'm as smart as a _child_ or -!" Hermione interrupted.

"Will you two _shut up_ and stop arguing!" Harry snapped.

Al and Hermione looked at Harry and then looked away from each other. Harry sighed and looked back at Remus.

"Tell us what happened after we left," Harry instructed. "We haven't heard a thing since Ron's dad told us the family was safe."

"Well, Kingsley saved us," Remus started. "Thanks to his warning, most of the wedding guests were able to Disapparated before they arrived."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interrupted Hermione.

"Hermione," Al said, annoyance clearly audible in his voice, "since the Ministry had fallen to the Death Eaters, it would be completely obvious that they are the same thing now! So, it's ridiculous to even -."

"Alphonse is right, Hermione," Remus interrupted, trying to defuse an oncoming argument between Al and Hermione. "There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know you were there, Harry. Arthur heard a rumor that they had tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him. It it's true, he didn't give you away."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in relief and shock. Al just looked at Remus.

"Is Dad okay?" Al asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Remus chuckled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around at Remus in shock. Why was he chuckling for?

"When the Death Eaters were tearing the Burrow apart, Hohenheim had just come up from behind one of them and told him that he was being very rude," Remus smiled.

Hermione gasped.

"The Death Eaters then all surrounded him, but he had kept his wits about him," Remus went on to explain. "He told them that if they knew what was good for them, then they would leave."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"They left, of course," Remus answered. "According to Alphonse, no one is supposed to lay a hand on Van Hohenheim, Edward, nor Alphonse. But anyway, at the same time, there were Death Eaters forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. There weren't any deaths, but they were rough. Everyone's fine, though."

"The Death Eaters got through all of those protective charms?" Harry asked.

"Harry, since the Death Eaters have brought down the Minister and now have the Ministry on their side, they can do whatever they want and get away with it," Al pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if they even took over the _Daily Prophet_."

"They have," Remus affirmed.

He took a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and tossed it onto the table. The headline read:

WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT

THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Ron and Hermione gave roars of outrage. Al and Harry stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus apologized.

"Surely people realize what's going on!" Hermione protested.

"I doubt it," Al said. "They'll have had the coup go smoothly and silently."

"Yes, they have," Remus said. "The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned. He's been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperious Curse."

"Why didn't Voldemort declare himself Minister of Magic?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't need to," Al answered before Remus could say anything. "He _is_ the Minister. He doesn't need to be sitting behind a desk when he already has a lackey to do it for him."

Al picked up the newspaper and started to look through it.

"But you see, people know it's happening, but they're not stupid enough to say it out loud since they're afraid for their families," Al went on. "With them pinning the blame on you, Harry, Voldemort can rest easily. Not like he would have had a problem sleeping before."

"Yes, and now they're moving against Muggle-borns," Remus added. "It's on page two."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Al. Al started to read the article that Remus had mentioned.

"'_Muggle-born Register,'_" Al read aloud. "_'The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'_"

"People won't let this happen," Ron said.

"It _is_ happening, Ron," Remus said. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" Ron asked. "It's mental! If you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"No, there wouldn't," Al said. "But the Death Eaters are just doing whatever they can to cause fear and panic. They thrive on it."

"Hermione, I'll make it to where you're a distant cousin," Ron said, looking at Hermione. "I'll go over the family tree with you, so -."

"That won't work," Al disagreed. "They'll most likely have her records. Besides, it says here that attendance to Hogwarts is mandatory now."

"Yes, to keep track of all Muggle-borns since everyone has to have a Blood Status," Remus confirmed.

"It's terrible," Al whispered.

"It is," Remus agreed. "Harry, is it true that Dumbledore left you a mission to complete?"

"Yes, it's true," Harry confirmed. "Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione are coming with me."

"Can you -?" Remus started.

"Sorry, but I can't," Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone and that we had to do it ourselves. If he didn't tell you -."

"I thought you'd say that," Lupin sighed, looking disappointed. "But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

"Sorry, Remus, but you'd find out anyway," Al politely declined.

"And what about Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"What about her?" Remus asked.

"Well, you're married!" Hermione pointed out, frowning. "How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe," Remus stated. "She'll be at her parents' house."

"I highly doubt that Tonks would just want to stay at her parents' place doing nothing while you're out on an 'adventure' with us, Remus," Al scowled.

"Is everything all right between -?" Hermione started.

"Everything is fine, thank you," Remus interrupted.

"Then why the hell are you like this?" Al asked.

Remus was quiet for a moment.

"Tonks is going to have a baby," Remus finally answered.

"That's great!" Al said.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione squealed.

"Excellent!" Ron said.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

Remus gave a fake smile that looked more like a grimace.

"So, do you accept my proposal?" Remus went on. "I can't believe that Dumbledore -."

"Wait, you would leave Tonks, the mother of your child, behind?" Al interrupted.

"She'll be fine at her parents' place," Remus said. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"I don't think so," Harry retorted. "I think he would have wanted to know why you would want to leave your wife and kid behind."

"That's what I want to know too," Al agreed.

"You don't understand!" Remus said after a moment.

"Explain," Al said.

Then Remus went on to ramble on how he had made Tonks an outcast and how lowly werewolves usually were in the Wizarding world. When he had started on how he could have passed the werewolf gene down to his unborn child, Al couldn't take it anymore and punched Remus. Remus stumbled backwards and fell on his backside as a gasp and a 'Blimey, Mate!' filled the room.

"Have you finished whining yet, Remus?" Al asked coldly.

Remus didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that the usual mild-mannered Alphonse would actually punch him.

"Now, you listen and listen well, Remus," Al said. "As a scientist, I know that your kid will only have half a chance of becoming a werewolf. That doesn't matter, though. What _does_ matter, though, is that you need to be there for Tonks and that baby. Do you actually think that Tonks and the baby will be better off without you? If you think that, then you're wrong! When Mom thought Ed and I weren't listening, she would cry. It was almost an everyday thing. And when Mom died, that's when Brother started hating Dad."

"Your father had a -!" Remus started.

"Yes, Dad had a reason, but no reason is good enough to leave your wife and child behind," Al interrupted. "You don't know how long we'll have to live or if we'll live at all after all is said and done. So, you better go home and be with your family. If you don't go to them, all you'll be is a coward and not worth being called a father and a husband."

Remus stood up and looked from Al to Harry to Al and back to Harry. Al had his hands in fists at his sides while Harry had his arms crossed. Hermione had her hands over her mouth while Ron gaped.

"Harry -," Remus started.

"Go, Lupin," Harry interrupted. "I agree with everything Al had said. So you better go before something regrettable happens."

With a _crack!_ Remus had Disapparated. After a moment's silence, Ron had finally spoken up.

"Al, mate, did you really have to knock Lupin around like that?" Ron asked.

"He was annoying me," Al shrugged. "Besides, he was being stupid. Anyway, Brother had made an idiotic decision before, and I punched him then too."

"What decision was that?" Ron asked.

"It's not important now," Al said.

Ron shrugged as he and Hermione started looking at each other and Harry went to read an excerpt of Rita Skeeter's book about Dumbledore. Just as Harry had finished reading the excerpt, he heard a crash from the other side of the kitchen. He turned to see Al holding his wand at Mundungus Fletcher while Ron and Hermione wore matching looks of shock as Kreacher looked gleeful. Harry crossed to where Al and Kreacher were. Kreacher apologized for taking so long since Mundungus had tried to run away from him. Harry thanked Kreacher and the elf bowed to him.

Harry then berated Mundungus for leaving Moody behind and then started to ask him about the stuff he stole after Kreacher beat Mundungus with a heavy skillet.

"When you stripped this house of all of the valuables you could find," Harry began, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?"

"Why?" Mundungus asked. "Is it valuable?"

"You mean you've still got it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's just wondering if he could have gotten more money," Ron answered.

"More?" Mundungus scoffed. "That wouldn't have been effing difficult. I bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Meaning that it got confiscated from him," Al said. "A thief very well wouldn't let himself be stolen from. Tell us, was it a woman?"

"Bright, yeh are," Mundungus remarked.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag," Mundungus shrugged, and then he wrinkled his brow. "Little woman with a bow on top of 'er head."

"Did she look like a toad?" Al asked.

"Yeah, she did!" Mundungus said. "An ugly toad!"

Harry dropped his wand, hitting Mundungus on the nose and lighting his eyebrows on fire. Hermione put the flames out.

"I knew it," Al muttered.

Al turned to Mundungus.

"Go, Dung," Al ordered. "And don't show your face for a very long time."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mundungus muttered.

Then he left. From then on for the next month, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned on how to get the Horcrux back from Umbridge.

**Author's**** Note:** Dun-dun-dun! Cliff-hanger! I know I'm terrible, but I can't help it! :D Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I hope you review...no, you BETTER review or I'll send Ed after you!

Ed: What makes you think you'd get me to go after those who don't review? Isn't it their own decision and choice if they want to or not?

Me: Yes, but how would I know how much they liked or didn't like it? And besides, I'll give you another reason.

Ed: Yeah, and what's that?

Me: *points to Izumi who has her arms crossed with a dangerous look on her face*

Ed hangs his head.

Anyway, review please and stay tuned! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaack! It's been forever since I've last updated, hasn't it? I assure you all, though, that I am, in fact, alive! I just had a lot of stuff going on since my last update that kept me from writing and posting. One of the contributing factors was that I had writer's block. I'm still struggling, but I'm getting past it. Besides that, however, my sister had been sent to the hospital, my mom's health went down, my cat of nearly 15 years had gotten sick with insulin resistant diabetes, I got married, my cat who had gotten diabetes had died two weeks after I got married, and not to mention, I had lost my job a month after my beloved cat Sox (who would have been 15 this past February 28th) died. Since then, I have went to CNA classes, searched for jobs, and then ultimately decided to stop my search for a while. But I do have two other cats now. Flame Mustang (whom I adopted 5 months before Sox died) and Yuki (gotten after Sox died). Flame still misses Sox, but he's not grieving as much. Well, anyway, enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please!

**Chapter Fifteen**

August flew by and September had come. It had been a long month, but it had been an enjoyable one. Well, for Ed it had been. He had gotten married to Winry, went to three different countries on their honeymoon, and then went with Winry to the apartment in London that had been secured for her. Ed was supposed to have left to get the Horcrux and then go meet Al and the 'Golden Trio' the day before, but he had wanted to stay an extra day with Winry.

Ed and Winry were lying awake in bed as they listened to the hustle and bustle that was outside. The bedroom window was open since there was no air conditioning in the apartment. Ed was on his back while Winry was curled up beside him, her head on Ed's shoulder. The sheet covered them to their waists.

"We should really get up," Winry said.

"I know," Ed said.

"I need to get to work, and you need to get that stupid locket and meet up with Al and the others," Winry said.

Ed sighed.

"Winry, I -," Ed started.

Winry cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Let's just enjoy this morning," Winry said. "I don't have to be in until seven. That leaves us with about an hour before I've got to get ready."

Winry kissed Ed again, and Ed had started kissing her back as he had put an arm around Winry's waist to pull her closer to him. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths, but then Ed started kissing Winry again and then got on top of her. Winry clenched her hands in Ed's hair as he did so.

"Winry," Ed breathed.

A few moments later, Ed and Winry were making love. After they made love, they got out of bed and took a shower where they had made love again. Ed and Winry got through with their shower and then got their clothes on. Ed made breakfast for them both.

"Edward, do you have a plan for getting it?" Winry asked, as she ate her breakfast. "Or are you going to barge right in without a plan like you usually do?"

"Hey!" Ed protested, eating his breakfast as well. "I don't always barge in without a plan!"

Winry chuckled as Ed blushed.

"Oh, really?" Winry asked. "When was the last time you had a plan?"

Ed frowned as he tried to remember the last time he had had a plan. There was the time when they broke into the Ministry of Magic to 'save' Sirius, but he couldn't claim that plan since it was Harry's stupid idea. Then there was the time he went with Harry and Dumbledore to get the fake Horcrux, but he messed up then, too, by Stunning Dumbledore and drinking the rest of the cursed potion. That had caused him to be up all night screaming his lungs out and throat dry.

"Exactly," Winry smiled. "You can't think of a time because there weren't any times. And when we were back home at Amestris, you always ran headfirst into the cases without one."

"How do you know that?" Ed retorted.

"Because you always needed your auto-mail repaired," Winry laughed.

Ed frowned again, knowing Winry had a point.

"So, you _do_ have a plan, don't you?" Winry asked.

Ed didn't say anything. Winry sighed.

"Edward?" Winry said.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"Just promise me that you won't get yourself hurt," Winry requested.

Ed smiled and cupped Winry's cheek.

"I promise," Ed promised.

Winry smiled in return. Then Ed moved his hand down to Winry's breasts and squeezed a breast, making Winry blush.

"Your breasts are bigger," Ed commented. "Did you use some sort of spell on them?"

Winry then hit Ed with her wrench. Ed held his head.

"Damn it to fucking hell, Winry!" Ed yelled. "Where the hell do you keep that fucking thing?"

"How _dare_ you insinuate that I would use magic to make my breasts bigger?" Winry yelled.

"Sorry!" Ed snapped. "It's just that your breasts are bigger! It's not like I'm complaining or anything, they look good actually, but I was just pointing it out!"

Winry glared at Ed.

"Winry, please don't be mad at me," Ed said, then noticing Winry about to cry. "Aw, don't cry, Winry! I didn't mean to get you upset! I liked your breasts the way they were!"

"I'm not going to cry!" Winry snapped, rubbing the moisture out of her eyes. "It's just that I don't know how they got bigger, that's all."

"It's probably nothing to worry about, Win," Ed wove off.

"I suppose you're right," Winry sighed. "Let's finish our breakfasts. We have important things to do."

Ed nodded. They finished eating and it was soon time for them to go their separate ways. They stood at the front door.

"You be careful, okay, Edward?" Winry said.

"I'll be careful," Ed promised. "You have to promise me that _you_ will be careful, okay?"

"Of course I'll be careful," Winry promised.

"Good," Ed said.

Then Ed bent down and kissed Winry. Afterwards, Ed walked out the door and Disapparated. A moment later, Ed appeared at the alleyway beside the official entrance of the Ministry of Magic. There were a couple of trash dumpsters and also a padlocked door. The padlock, however, looked like it had been broken and then fixed. Ed stopped to look at it for a moment but shrugged it off. He walked out of the alleyway and went to look for the red phone box that was the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. Ed found the phone box and went in. He picked up the receiver and dialed six-two-four-four-two.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," stated a cool female voice from inside the box. "Please state your name and business."

"Edward Elric, family registration," Ed said.

"Thank you," the cool female voice responded. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach them to the front of your robes."

A badge slid out of the metal shoot where the change should have come out, and Ed took it and looked at it. It had Ed's name and 'purpose' written on the front. He put it on the front of his blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium," the voice instructed.

"Gotcha," Ed said.

Then the phone box started to move down. It took a few moments, but it finally got to the Atrium. Ed stepped out of the phone box as the voice bade him a good day. The Atrium, though, didn't look like it had when he and the others came to 'rescue' Sirius. It was darker. Where there was previously a golden fountain in the middle of the hall, a gigantic statue of black stone overshadowed it. It was a huge sculpture of a witch and wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down on everyone. The words 'MAGIC IS MIGHT' were engraved at the base of the statue. Ed went to the statue and was repulsed at what he had seen: the thrones that he had thought he saw were actually mounds of carved humans: there were hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with ridiculously ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"Disgusting," Ed muttered. "If I didn't know any better, then I'd say they were all homunculi."

Ed shook his head and went to the security desk and presented his wand for examination. The security wizard took the wand and put it on a brass scale. A small piece of parchment popped out of a slit that was on the base and read out the words.

"Ten-and-a-half inches, Thestral hair core, been in use three years," the security wizard read. "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Ed answered.

"I keep this," the wizard said, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass pike. "You get this back."

He thrust the wand back at Ed.

"Thanks," Ed muttered.

The security wizard finally realized it was Ed, but Ed didn't give him the chance to say anything as he had left the security desk and went to where the lifts were. People stopped what they were doing to look at Ed. Ed got into a lift that had just been occupied by Arthur Weasley. The lift gate closed a moment later.

"Edward!" Mr. Weasley yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Weasley," Ed remarked.

"Oh, er, sorry, Edward, it's just that I didn't expect to run into you here," Mr. Weasley explained. "It's not exactly -."

"I just came to register -" Ed started.

"But, Edward, once you're married, you get automatically registered here," Mr. Weasley explained again. "You don't have to come in to register at all."

"Well, how's that," Ed grinned, putting his hands into his pockets, "I came here for nothing."

"If they catch you here when you're supposed to be at Hogwarts, Edward, then they could -," Mr. Weasley started again.

"They won't be able to do anything to do me," Ed interrupted again. "I've got Diplomatic Immunity."

Mr. Weasley didn't say anything for a moment.

"How was your honeymoon?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It was good," Ed replied, blushing lightly. "We went to Xing, Rush Valley, Aerugo, and Creta."

"Are those different countries?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, Rush Valley is part of Amestris, but the others are foreign countries in my world," Ed answered. "Creta is to the west of Amestris, Xing is to the east, and Aerugo is to the south of us."

Just as Mr. Weasley was about to comment, the lift suddenly stopped. The gate opened to reveal Umbridge with Kingsley Shacklebot and another Auror standing behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Elric, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge simpered.

"Hi," Ed grumbled.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would please exit the lift, I have business with Mr. Elric that I need to attend to," Umbridge requested. "I assure you that Mr. Elric will not be harmed."

Mr. Weasley grudgingly left the lift as Umbridge and the two Aurors went into the lift. The lift gates closed and the lift continued to go down. The ride was silent until it reached the first level.

"Come along, Mr. Elric," Umbridge ordered.

Ed sighed as he followed Umbridge out of the lift. The two Aurors followed until they got to Umbridge's office, the people on the floor staring as they passed.

"All right, Shacklebot, Dawlish, you can leave now," Umbridge said.

Kingsley and Dawlish left, but not before Ed winked at Kingsley. Umbridge went into her office. Ed followed, looking at the eye on the door as he did so.

"Will you close the door, please, Mr. Elric?" Umbridge asked.

Then Ed frowned and shut the door.

"Sit down, would you?" Umbridge said.

Ed nodded and sat down in the offered seat in front of Umbridge's desk.

"Tea, Mr. Elric?" Umbridge asked.

"No thanks," Ed declined. "I already had breakfast before coming."

"But, Mr. Elric, I insist," Umbridge insisted. "Since I couldn't be at your wedding, this is the only thing I can think of to offer as a present."

"I guess it won't hurt," Ed said.

Umbridge conjured up a cup of tea and gave it to Ed. He accepted the tea, sniffed it, and then took a drink.

"Mr. Elric, there's no need to worry," Umbridge simpered. "There aren't any potions in it."

"Occupational hazard," Ed wove off, setting down his tea and crossing his legs. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"For one, Mr. Elric, I would like to apologize for my conduct when I was at Hogwarts," said Umbridge. "It was very unprofessional of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ed looked at the toad face of Umbridge. He could tell she was insincere, but he decided he would just play along. Ed shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ed replied. "Walk forward and never look back is what I've always believed."

"My sentiments exactly," Umbridge smiled.

'_She really shouldn't smile,'_ Ed thought.

"All right, what else do you want to talk about?" Ed asked.

"I would really like to know why you are not getting ready to go back to Hogwarts," Umbridge simpered. "It _is_ your last year, and attendance is compulsory this year."

Ed took another drink of his tea and then set it down again. He took a look around her office. It was decorated the same way as it was at Hogwarts: plates with big, fluffy Technicolor kittens. It was all he could do not to look in disgust.

"Mr. Elric?" Umbridge asked.

"Sorry," Ed apologized. "You have a big thing for fluffy kittens, don't you?"

"Yes, I _adore_ kittens," Umbridge answered. "Now back to the matter at hand, please."

"You see, Professor," Ed stated, "as you know, I'm in the Muggle military back home as a State Alchemist. I was only sent to Hogwarts to gather intelligence on the wizarding world, and then ultimately to get friends my own age. The Fuhrer didn't want a kid to be around adults all the time, you catch my drift."

"Of course," Umbridge said. "A very wise man."

"Anyway, since I'm eighteen now, Fuhrer Bradley has decided that it is time for me to serve full-time in the military," Ed continued. "So, since I'm at a higher rank now, because of my service to my country, Fuhrer Bradley is going to be giving me a few men of my own. I'm also going to be sent on several missions, and that's where my men will come in handy."

"I see, so has Fuhrer Bradley sent in your withdrawal papers for Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"You need to speak to him about that," Ed answered. "But he might have sent them during the summer when the Head-ship of Hogwarts was still in question, so it might have been lost in all the other paperwork the Ministry and board might have had during that time."

"What about Miss Rockbell, excuse me, I mean Mrs. Elric?" Umbridge asked. "Surely she's not going back to Amestris too?"

"No, she's got a position at St. Mungo's," Ed replied. "She started today. We've already got an apartment in London."

"My, that was quick," Umbridge commented.

"It was set up for us by the military," Ed said. "I'm one of their best, you see, and they'd like to keep me happy. That way I would stay with them."

"Naturally," Umbridge commented again.

"Now, may _I _ask a question, Professor?" Ed asked.

"_Certainly_!" Umbridge said.

"Where did you get that fascinating locket?" Ed asked.

"Oh, this old thing?" Umbridge asked, looking down at the locket on her large chest. "It's an old family heirloom. The 'S' stands for the 'Selwyn' family. I'm related to them. I'm related to most of the Pureblood families. It's a shame that some people can't say the same."

"Yes, a big pity, indeed," Ed remarked.

Umbridge mistook his remark for disgust and smiled at him.

"So, Edward, can you tell me what kind of missions will you be sent on?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but that's classified information," Ed answered. "Would you mind if I took a closer look at the locket?"

Ed gave her his best grin, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist. And sure enough, a blush rose in Umbridge's cheeks. She tried to remind herself that he was young enough to be her son, if she stretched her age a bit, but he _was_ over seventeen.

"Professor?" Ed asked, his grin still plastered on his face. "May I see it closer?"

"O-of course," Umbridge said, still flushed.

She removed the locket from around her neck and handed it to Ed. Ed got it from her and looked at it, not believing Umbridge's gullibility. He could also not believe about how he had pulled a Roy Mustang, or even worse, a Kimblee. Ed looked at the locket. It was definitely the Horcrux. He could feel the life force living within it. It unnerved him.

"It's a nice locket, isn't it?" Umbridge asked, transfiguring her conservative pink cardigan into a more revealing V-neck sweater.

Ed looked up, and it was hard for him to not look at her in disgust at her simpering face and her quick change of wardrobe.

"Very nice," Ed lied smoothly.

Just before Umbridge could ask for the locket back, there was a knock on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's**** Note:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter! I'm trying my best to get these updates back on track, so please bear with me! Review please!

**Chapter 16**

The door opened to reveal Kingsley and Dawlish. Ed turned around in his seat and looked at them.

"Is it time for the trials to start already?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, Madam, it is," Kingsley answered.

"Trials?" Ed asked.

"Yes, trials," Umbridge confirmed. "They are for the so-called Muggle-borns of our society. We are trying to find out from whom they have stolen their wands."

"I see," Ed said.

"Would you like to come and witness one?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm sorry, but -." Ed started.

"Mr. Elric, I insist," Umbridge interrupted.

Ed frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come," Ed politely refused. "I have been ordered to register me and Winry here and then to come right back to Amestris for my orders. My brother and our men are waiting for me."

"I'm sorry to hear this," Umbridge said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay," Ed lied.

"Madam, it's about time to go," Shacklebot reminded.

When Umbridge had looked up at Shacklebot, Ed quickly shoved something into his pocket. Ed stood up and Umbridge looked up at him.

"Well, I guess I'll be giving this back to you," Ed said.

Then Ed handed the locket back to Umbridge.

"See you later," Ed wove.

Then Ed went to the door where Shacklebot and Dawlish were and knocked on the open door.

"Excuse me, guys, got to make the world a better place," Ed said.

Shacklebot and Dawlish stepped aside and let Ed out of the office. Ed went to the lifts and pressed the button. A moment later, the lift gates opened. He then heard screaming from the direction he had just come from. He hurriedly jumped inside of the lift and pushed the button for the gate to shut. The gate shut a moment later as he could see that Umbridge was leaving her office and running right toward the lifts. Ed sighed in relief as the lift started to move. A moment later, the lift gate opened. He stepped out of the lift and ran to the fireplaces, dodging spells being cast at him by the mix of Aurors and Death Eaters alike. He yanked a frazzled woman out of a fireplace and stepped into it and was transported out of the Ministry.

A few seconds later that felt like minutes, Ed could feel a pair of hands pulling him out of a fireplace. Ed coughed and patted the soot off of him.

"Are you all right, Ed?" a voice asked.

Ed looked up to see a pair of concerned, golden eyes looking at him.

"Hey, Al," Ed said.

"You didn't answer my question, Brother," Al said, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Ed brushed off, looking around. "This can't really be Sirius's house! It's too clean!"

"Well, it is Sirius's old house, Brother," Al explained. "Kreacher just cleaned it up after Harry gave him the fake Horcrux."

"So, let me guess, Kreacher and Harry had a heart to heart or something?" Ed asked.

"Basically," Al grinned. "It was something out of a radio soap opera."

Ed snickered. Then Kreacher came to the kitchen where Ed and Al were.

"Hello, Master Edward," Kreacher greeted. "May I fetch you something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm starved!" Ed replied.

"What would you like for me to get you?" Kreacher asked.

"Can you get me some steak and eggs?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Master Edward," Kreacher replied. "Do you want anything, Master Alphonse?"

"No thank you," Al politely declined. "I'm still full from breakfast earlier."

Kreacher bowed and then went to make Ed's meal. Ed and Al then went to the table and sat down. Ed saw the table full of blueprints and notes.

"What's this?" Ed asked.

"Oh, the Golden Trio have been staking the Ministry out," Al explained. "They found out that Mundungus Fletcher had stolen the locket and gave it to Umbridge. So, ever since then they took to watching the Ministry."

"So, where is the Golden Trio?" Ed asked.

"Oh, they're at the Ministry trying to get the locket from Umbridge," Al wove off.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Ed asked.

"Because I knew that if four people stuck together there, then we'd definitely be found out," Al answered. "Besides, three people staying in a group down there is pushing it enough. This isn't just some sort of an action movie or something. Besides, I had to be here to wait for you anyway."

"You knew I was gonna be here today?" Ed asked. "How?"

"Brother's intuition," Al remarked.

Ed snickered.

"Well, did you get it, Brother?" Al asked.

Ed grinned.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Ed boasted.

Al snickered.

"What?" Ed asked as Kreacher brought him his food. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Al replied.

Ed frowned and then started in on his steak and eggs.

"This is pretty good," Ed muttered.

Kreacher brought him some pumpkin juice to drink and then left to go clean up. Ed took a drink of the pumpkin juice and continued eating.

"When did they leave?" Ed asked.

"Just a while ago," Al answered. "Brother...?"

"What?" Ed asked, his mouth full.

"Do you think we should wait for them to look for the rest of the Horcruxes?" Al asked.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean, of course, Dumbledore wanted us both to help Harry find them, but it'll take us a long time to find them if we stay with the Golden Trio," Al pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a point," Ed agreed. "But we have our orders to go with them, Al."

"Since when do you listen to orders?" asked Al.

"Since Winry became a hostage," Ed retorted.

"Ed, Winry can take care of herself," Al pointed out. "I'm worried about her, too, but we won't get anywhere by them staking everything out and going on wild goose chases. They don't even know where to look at for the rest of them!"

"Which is why we were ordered to go with them, Al," Ed said. "Besides, it was one of the old geezer's last wishes. We can't just deny him of it. Anyway, Al, you just need to get laid. You're too tense."

Al's face went red as he looked away.

"Anyway, that reminds me," Ed remembered. "Did you ever give Mei that promise ring you said you wanted to give to her?"

"Yes, I did," Al answered.

Ed glanced at Al as he took a bite of steak.

"What are you blushing about, Al?" Ed asked. "You just gave her the ring, didn't you? You went right to the Weasleys' afterward, right?"

"Not exactly," Al muttered. "I left the next morning."

"Who did you stay the night with?" Ed asked.

Al didn't say anything.

"Al, I thought you were going to wait for marriage!" Ed grinned.

"Well," Al started, "it couldn't be helped."

Ed laughed as he patted Al on the back.

"So, I'm guessing she said yes?" Ed assumed.

"Yes, she accepted," Al confirmed. "Now, can we talk about something else?"

Kreacher came and got Ed's dishes and then took them back to the galley to be washed.

"Like what?" Ed asked.

"Like where the other Horcruxes could be at," Al suggested. "You've already got the –."

Al was cut off by a noise coming from the foyer.

"What's _that?_" Ed asked.

"It's one of the defenses that the Order had put up to keep Professor Snape from getting into the house," Al explained.

A few minutes later, three people came trudging tiredly into the kitchen where Ed and Al were sitting.

"Hey, what's shaking?" Ed asked, grinning.

**Author's Note**** 2:** I know it's short, but I'm just still trying to get back into the groove of writing. I've had writer's block for so long and had so much happening that I just got out of the habit of writing. Well, anyway, I'm sorry if they're out of character. Please bear with me. I hope you liked it!


End file.
